


Family Style

by Warg_Scout_Cookies



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Breastfeeding, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Family Orgy M/M/M/M/M, Father/Son Incest, Light Role-Playing, M/M, MORE Mpreg!, Male Lactation, Marriage, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Births, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Pregnant At The Same Time, Pregnant Legolas, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sensitive Nipples, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Virginity Loss, cum sharing, erotic birth, graphic birth, male breasts, pregnant Thranduil, unusual family dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warg_Scout_Cookies/pseuds/Warg_Scout_Cookies
Summary: Legolas is shocked and confused when he finds out that Thranduil did not actually father him, but rather gave BIRTH to him after an intense love affair with Elrond.  The Prince then learns that he too, possesses the very rare ability to carry children, and desperately wants to conceive.  Things become even more complicated when Thranduil takes Legolas on an emergency trip to Rivendell, where he meets his father, Elrond and twin half-brothers, Elladan and Elrohir for the very first time.*Work In Progress- Status: TEMPORARILY DELAYED*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.  
> *This is set in a time when Legolas was a young elfling, just beginning to come of age, and the woodland realm is still vibrant and beautiful.  
> *In this story: titles "Lord" and "King" are of equal status and may be used interchangeably.  
> *Not recommended for underage readers.  
> *Thank you, [Kyoki_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/pseuds/Kyoki_Hatter), [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight) and others, for your support, suggestions and advice during the making of this story!

Bright, golden rays of light glittered through the vast canopy of Greenwood, gently bathing the woodland realm in a warm, enchanted glow.  The birds sang happily in the trees to welcome the dawn, and butterflies awoke from their slumber while brightly-colored flower petals unfurled, wafting their fragrant perfume into the forest all around.  It was a typical morning just like any other in the Elven Kingdom, except for the fact that one young elf was not in his bed, where he was supposed to have been.  

The Elf King, Thranduil found himself awakening to the feel of another person's subtle movements and warm, body heat, in extremely close proximity to him.  The King was instinctively about to reach for the dagger, hidden on his bedside table, when he heard a soft, sleepy, and _very_ familiar voice murmur from beneath the blanket, "Mmm, morning Ada..."

Thranduil pulled back the covers to reveal his young son, all snuggled up by his side with not a stitch of fabric between them.  "Legolas, what are you doing in my bed?" asked the elder of the two in a stern, yet loving tone.

The elfling giggled and said, "I don't know... I just wanted to be close to you, Ada.  I miss cuddling with you in the mornings like this." 

The idea _sounded_ innocent enough- after all, waking up with his sweet, little Prince in his bed used to be Thranduil's most cherished part of the day.  But that was some time ago, when Legolas was but a child, who wanted nothing more in the world than to be just like his father.  Now, the boy was getting older, and clearly  not quite so innocent anymore.  This was a day he'd been dreading since Legolas first came into the world, though he never saw it playing out like _this_.  (Suddenly he understood why his own father had always been so distant with him and kept him locked away from everyone.)  In deep calm voice, Thranduil asked Legolas, "Son, where are your clothes?"

"You weren't wearing any, so I took mine off too.  It's fun to cuddle naked!" stated the Prince as he thrust his hard cock against his father's hip whilst blindly reaching for Thranduil's lengthening shaft.

The Elf King suppressed the urge to writhe back against Legolas and take his cock into his hand and show him how to pleasure it properly.  He could hardly believe his own flesh and blood was doing this to him- making him react in such a way.  Trying to sound fatherly, Thranduil said, "Legolas, my love, I'm afraid you are too old to be climbing into bed with your Ada.  And under no circumstances should you and I be... naked together."

"But, Ada-"

"Now, I understand that you are getting to be of an age where you have many new feelings and _urges_.  As your father, I will always be here to answer any questions you may have, and you know I love you more than all the stars in the sky.  But Legolas, you must never try to touch me like that again."

The Prince gulped down a hard lump in his throat as he reluctantly pulled himself away from his father.  Keeping his back turned to the King, Legolas hastily put his clothes on, and exited the chambers without a sound, while stinging tears filled his eyes with the imminent threat to spill forth, thus humiliating him that much further. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the rest of the week, father and son avoided one another- each for their own valid reasons.

Legolas felt hurt, rejected and embarrassed by what had happened that morning, while Thranduil's heart was heavy with an overwhelming sense of guilt.  Finally, the King could bear the weight of his burden no longer, so he instructed his loyal butler, Galion to bring Legolas to his private chambers right after dinner.  It was time his son knew the truth.

The Prince had been elated to find out that his father wanted to see him alone in his room.  _'Perhaps he's changed his mind and realized that no one could ever love him as much as I do!'_ But upon entering into the King's chambers, Legolas knew immediately that his hopes had all been in vain.

"Son, you and I need to have a talk-"

"But, Ada- _please!_   If you would just give me a chance, I _know_ I could-"

"Legolas, I need you to listen to me.  This is VERY important!"  Softening his tone, while stroking his son's flaxen hair, Thranduil went on to explain, "My precious little baby boy... I know you are very confused and frustrated right now, but please trust that I have thoroughly legitimate reasons for denying your touch."

"I am NOT confused!!!  And I am NOT a baby!!!  I know- you are my father and it is 'wrong.'  But... Ada, I do not care!!  I NEED you!  I _need_ you, Ada!  Please, _please_  -take me!  Make love to me, Ada! _-Please!"_

And there it was.  Plain as day.  The words had been said which could never be unsaid, and Thranduil could no longer give his son the benefit of the doubt.  "Legolas, this is not just about 'right and wrong.'  There are also... _other_ reasons why I cannot give you that which you desire."

"Is... is there someone else, Ada?" asked the Prince in a small, shaky voice.

"No, my son.  There is no one-"

"Then _WHY_ will you not have me?!  You won't let me around any others, yet you do not want me for yourself?  I don't understand, father- why you would deny me _love?_   Do you wish for me to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life, just like you?!"

Hearing his child's sharply spoken words had sliced strait into Thranduil's heart like a blade forged in dragon's fire.  As he forced a hiccuping sob down the back of his throat, the Elven King wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling young, son, cradling him closely, but hopefully not so intimately as to be misconstrued as anything more than a parent comforting his crying child.

Once Legolas had seemingly calmed down, Thranduil nuzzled his nose into his son's shiny, blonde hair.  The Prince had always had the most delicate scent, just like spring rain and honeysuckle blossoms, but something about the way his hair smelled now, seemed different- more potent, almost like fine leather mixed with notes of raspberry liqueur.  It was intoxicatingly pleasant and undeniably _arousing_.  The King had to concentrate very hard, so as not to lose himself in the boy's bewitching aroma.  "Mmm, my sweet, sweet, little Lego-leaf, you must know that I want nothing more than your happiness.  And you realize, a Prince must be not be allowed cavort with just anyone, which is why I do everything in my powers to keep you safe, without depriving you of the joys of life and nature, such as I had been.  Legolas, before you decide to give your heart to another, there is something which you must know... About who you are and where you come from."

Finally, Legolas looked up into his father's eyes, unsure of what the King was trying to say.

Thranduil took a deep breath before continuing on, "As you know, you and I are the last of our bloodline... But what you do _not_ know is that the males our kind have always been gifted with certain... capabilities, which had been kept secret for many ages."  He took one more calming breath in an effort to steady his normally unshakable nerves as his son gazed up at him with wide, trusting eyes, bluer than the summer sky.  Finally, Thranduil said the words he'd been dreading since the day Legolas was born.  "I have lied to you my son.  Firstly, your 'mother' did not die when you were a baby. -In fact she never even existed to begin with." 

 

By this point, the Prince's face was ghost white, and he was trembling uncontrollably, but Thranduil held him firmly in place as he resumed speaking.  "This is very difficult for me to say, Legolas, but I am technically not your father.  I am your Ada, and you _are_ my son, but alas, I am not the one who sired you." 

Legolas became increasingly pale and sallow, and his head dipped forward as if he were about to faint, so Thranduil brought a glass of wine to his lips.  "Take a drink, son.  I know this does not make any sense to you right now, but please try to keep an open mind." 

When the color started returning to the boy's cheeks, Thranduil kissed him softly on each one, then went on to explain, "Before you were born, I was involved in a quite serious relationship with... Lord Elrond of Imladris.  At the time, I was entirely unaware of my body's natural ability, due to my sheltered upbringing.  So when I found myself _pregnant_ with Elrond's child, I was needless-to-say _surprised. -_ In the most wonderful way, of course!  Though, I admit I handled the situation very, very poorly.  Days after I had given birth to you, I took you away from your father, so I could keep you all to myself.  I was ashamed to let you know the truth of your origins, and I did not want to risk you having any 'surprises' of your own, which is ultimately why I have kept you so isolated, and why I- above all others, cannot be with you in that way.  Right and wrong, sex and love- that's one thing, but I will NOT risk impregnating my own son.  I love you _far_ too much to ever commit such a damnable atrocity!"  A torrent of gushing tears fell from the King's eyes and his shoulders heaved with each gasping breath, causing Legolas to rock back and forth in his arms.  

Legolas had never seen his father (mother?) cry before, and for some reason, that seemed to startle him even more than the ground-quaking information he'd just received. Somewhere within the depths of his consciousness, the Prince knew he should be shocked, and outraged, but the thrill of being in Thranduil's warm embrace, and seeing him so vulnerable had completely overtaken Legolas' sense of reasoning.  He reached his hand up to grasp onto the back of Thranduil's as he purred, "I would _love_ to have your baby inside me, Ada." 

The Elf King had been expecting a series of questions, or perhaps a violent outburst of anger and accusations, (which he knew he would have deserved, and more,) but _nothing_  in Middle Earth could have prepared him for what his son had just said, nor the explicitly sultry nature with which he'd said it.  Slowly, Thranduil placed his son onto the other side of the large bed in order to put some space between their bodies, though he continued to stroke his fingers though the elfling's shimmering strands of long, blonde hair.  With growing concern, he gazed deeply into his son's brilliant azure eyes as he said, "Legolas, do you not understand everything which I have just told you?  I gave _birth_ to you, son!  You have another  father! -And brothers!" 

"Wh- brothers?  I... have _brothers?!_   You mean, I am not your only child?!"

"Of course you are my only child!  I should have specified; you have _half-brothers,_ just slightly younger than you are.  I wish I could tell you more about them, but I don't even know their names.  You see, Elrond... took a wife and had two twin sons of his own not long after I left him.  I believe it was his way of trying to make up for the pain of losing you.  The pain which I so cruelly inflicted upon him... And in turn, upon you.  I do not expect to ever be forgiven by either of you."

"You still love him, don't you, Ada?"

In that moment, Thranduil suddenly saw his son as a very mature and compassionate adult, rather than just his baby boy.  He could hardly believe they were actually having this conversation, but his son had just opened a door, which Thranduil was no longer capable of keeping closed.  Somberly, he nodded his head before whispering, "I never stopped loving your father.  I just... got scared and ran away.  It is the biggest regret of my life.  I should have never deprived us of the chance to be a...  _family._   But it's too late, Elrond has long since moved on with a family of his own."

"Oh, but Ada, we can make our very own family... Right now!  You can get me pregnant, then I will get you pregnant... And we'll raise our babies as twins!  You want twins, just like Elrond, don't you, Ada?" asked Legolas with a hopeful lilt in his voice.  But then, seeing the way Thranduil's red-rimmed eyes begin to glisten with tears again, made the Prince feel like he'd just made a colossal mistake by uttering such a foolish notion.  Instantly, he began to cry and whimper like a small child, with his face buried beneath the silken bedspread. 

Thranduil was stunned once again by his son's bold statements, then even more by the Prince's sudden mood-swing.  Legolas seemed to have rapidly gone through every emotion imaginable in such a short amount of time.  He knew his son's hormones were beginning to surge, making him behave in ways which only Thranduil, himself (or perhaps Lord Elrond) would possibly understand.  With his head bowed low, he pressed a tender kiss upon Legolas' forehead, smiled and said, "You should try to get some sleep, little one.  You may stay here, just for tonight, but you _must_  remain clothed."

The Prince nodded obediently, then in his most innocent sounding voice, asked Thranduil, "Can I have a kiss on the lips?"

The King felt like he should know better, but at the same time he could never refuse his sweet, beautiful (and currently emotionally unstable) child a goodnight kiss. 

At the first brush of son's lips against his own, Thranduil knew this had been a bad idea.  Legolas' mouth was so soft and warm.  He could still taste a hint of sweet, red wine on the boy's lips, making him feel tempted to dip his tongue inside and kiss his son like a lover.  As his cock began to harden, Thranduil attempted to move away from Legolas, but the elfling surged forward, and in one fluid motion, he thrust his tongue past his father's lips and into his mouth.

The Prince knew he might never get another chance like this, and even if it only ever happened once, he needed it to be _now.  _ Legolas moaned and writhed like a wanton incubus as he savagely took what he needed from the King who'd given birth to him.  He ground his gyrating hips against Thranduil's and was rewarded with the feel of his father's erect shaft, pressing against his own.  It had only lasted a moment, before Thranduil shifted himself away from Legolas, but it was all the Prince needed to confirm that his feelings were mutual.

 

The elder blonde could not bring himself to break this passionate, loving, and deeply forbidden kiss with his own child.  Against his will, he felt his iron-strong defenses beginning to crumble like wet sand.  But then the un-naturally erotic feel of their cocks rubbing together, frightened Thranduil to the point of tearing himself away from Legolas.  Panting for breath, and grappling for composure, the King could not believe what had just transpired between he and his young son, yet he felt powerless to stop it.  He knew Legolas was in desperate need of release, so he made a quick parental decision.  "Let me help you, my son..." said Thranduil with a deep, velvety voice as his hands moved slowly downward, to the waistband of Legolas' seductively form-fitting leggings. 

 _"Ahhgh,_ Ada- Yes!  _Please!_   Please touch me, Ada!" 

"Look at me, Legolas.  I am going to do something for you, and I want you to understand that it can only ever happen just this once, and you must never speak to anyone about it."

Legolas nodded enthusiastically, then gasped when he felt Thranduil's long, slender fingers slide beneath the fabric to circle around his cock. He bucked his hips upward, and in doing so, used his own hands to push his leggings down to his knees, thus exposing the wondrous vision of his father's hand stroking his shaft.  He then used his feet to eliminate the pants from his body, entirely.

Thranduil had intended on doing this in a bit more of a leisurely fashion, but clearly, his son was not so patient.  So he lowered his mouth, and let the tip of his tongue slide up the length of Legolas' dripping hard cock, blazing a burning, wet trail in his wake.  Hearing the Prince's warbling wail let Thranduil know that he had very little time to waste.  He swirled his tongue around the Prince's blunt, satiny head a few times, before sinking his mouth down, and taking his son's throbbing length all the way to the back of his throat.  The taste and feel of his son's smooth, cock in his mouth was more sinfully sweet than anything the King had ever experienced, or even dreamed of.  He hummed softly as he let his head bob up and down, lightly sucking Legolas all the way from the base to the tip, then repeating the motion over and over again until he felt the Prince's entire body begin to tremble. Using his tongue to stimulate the underside of Legolas' sensitive frenulum, he carefully brought his hand forth to cup Legolas' plump, round balls until his son had given him every thing he had.

The Elf Prince shuddered beneath his 'father's' embrace as his cock pumped a series a powerful spurts into the mouth of the elf who made him.

Thranduil eagerly swallowed every sweet, slippery drop of his son's cum, savoring it, like a fine delicacy.  Afterwards, he gazed up at Legolas, who's face was brightly flushed, with a thin, glistening layer of perspiration- reminding Thranduil of a blooming rose, having been kissed by morning dew-drops.  Seeing his son come undone before his very eyes like that, was easily one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever beheld- second only to the day Legolas was born.  More than ever, was the King tempted to take advantage of his son's vulnerable state by hoisting the boy's legs up, and driving his achingly hard cock strait into Legolas' immaculate, untouched ass.  But instead, he forced himself to pull away and scoot to the other side of the bed, before asking, "So, do you... feel better now?  Ready to go to sleep?"

"Ohhh, Ada!  That was sooo- _Nngh!_   Never did I know such splendor could exist in this world!  I... I just... Please, let me do it to _you_.  I want to suck you, Ada!  Please let me bring you pleasure!  I promise I can make it feel good for you, Ada!  -Just like you taught me!"

"No, Legolas!  I mean, you should never feel obligated to reciprocate such an action- especially when it is all so very new for you.  Your body has spent, and it is time for you to go to sleep, like we agreed- remember?.  Please, do not worry about me, I am perfectly content to- _Legolas!!!"_

The young blonde giggled as he snaked his hand into his father's leggings.  He could feel how hard Thranduil was, and he wasn't about to give up until he'd gotten what he wanted.  Quickly, he pulled the laces open and freed the King's proud cock.  "Magnificent..." he whispered to himself before taking the long, thick appendage into his mouth, and down his throat, in one, swift gulp.  With his hand, he gently massaged Thranduil's heavy balls, as per the King's example.

 _"Nnghh!_   Nnoo- Stop!  _Mmngh-_ Legolas!" shouted Thranduil as he adamantly tried to pry his son's mouth off his cock.  He knew the boy could be stubborn and defiant at times, but _never_ could he have predicted such a brazen act from his precious little... "Lego-leaf!  _Ahhh!_   Legolas!  Please, son!  You must stop this at once!!!"  But the Prince's determination proved to be far too much for the King to fight, so finally, he surrendered, allowing overwhelmingly intense waves of euphoria to take hold of his mind and body, as his son brought him to climax.  With what little sanity he had left, Thranduil had tried like hell to make sure that none of his semen went into the boy's mouth, or even touched him in the slightest, but Legolas' tenacity proved victorious once again.  Thick, jetting ropes of hot, white cum gushed forth, from the King's cock, into the Prince's mouth, and all over his face and hair. 

Legolas was in a state of heavenly rapture, having been soaked with Thranduil's cum all over him, as if it were a blessing from the Valars.  He licked a slow circle around his lips, moaning in ecstasy, as he took in the richly addictive flavor of his father's orgasm.

Thranduil was almost hypnotized by his son's provocative display, yet he knew this was a most critical moment and he would have to act very carefully.  Forcing his mind back into reality, the Elven King calmly suggested, "Come now, my naughty little Prince, let's get you a nice, warm bath before bed."

Legolas' smile suddenly faded and he lifted himself up, off the bed and quickly began making his way in the opposite direction of the bathing chamber, toward the main doors. 

Thranduil's heart palpitated in his chest.  It felt almost as if he were moving in slow motion as he jumped out of bed and dove for his son's body.  "Legolas- _NO!!!"_

Narrowly escaping his father's clutches, Legolas quickly scooped a heaping finger-full of cum from his chin, and brought it around to his backside, where he began unceremoniously thrusting it into himself.  "I need it, Ada!  _Nnngh!_   I NEED IT!!!"

After a moment of brief shock, Thranduil leaped forward and tackled his son, forcing him down onto his elbows and knees.  While using one hand to keep Legolas pinned, the Elf King brought the other hand around to grip the boy's ass, and pull one cheek to the side, revealing the perfect, pink hole in the center.  There was just the smallest dribble of ejaculate smeared around the edges of his tiny, little starburst, but it was more than enough, as far as Thranduil was concerned.  Hurriedly, he sealed his lips around his son's hole and began sucking with all his strength.  He used his tongue to prod the quivering orifice open so he could extract as much of his own seed as he possibly could.  Then, without giving his son a chance to repeat his actions, he hoisted Legolas into his arms and carried him to the bath.

The fact that the Prince was no longer putting up a fight, had Thranduil feeling more concerned than ever.  As he gently massaged his fingers though his son's soapy hair, he knew he'd soon have to face his worst fear imaginable... _Elrond._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is my first time posting an Mpreg story, so any kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated!!! : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *WARNING- Brief mention of miscarriage/abortion in this chapter, but worry not, for no imaginary fetuses were harmed in the making of this story. -Scout's honor! : )  
> 

Legolas didn't know how he should feel as he sat still, allowing Thranduil to bathe him.  While he loved the firm touch of his father's hands rubbing all over his body, something inside him felt strange- sick... and _wrong._   By the time the Elf King had started rinsing the shampoo from his son's hair, the odd sensation in his body suddenly turned into a sharp, stabbing pain in his gut.

Thranduil was growing more anxious by the moment as he washed the evidence of his misdeeds out of Legolas' long blonde locks.  The only thing he could think of was the dreaded notion of fathering a child with his own child, which meant having to confront Elrond- who'm he knew would be able to give them answers and solutions, which Thranduil could not.  He was also aware of the fact that if Legolas were to give birth, the baby would be Elrond's grandchild as well, and he could not bear the thought of keeping another baby from him, nor could he fathom the possibility of staying in contact with his former lover... It was a paradox, no matter how he looked at it.  But soon, his mind was brought back to the present as he could no longer ignore how Legolas' forehead was rapidly beginning to feel much warmer than it should.  He knew the water temperature was just barely above tepid, and so could not possibly account for Legolas' overheating, but before he had he chance to question out loud, the Prince's knees curled up to his chest and he cried out in agony, _"AAAANNGHH!!!_ Ada!!!  It _hurts!"_   

"It's alright baby, Ada's got you," whispered the King as he lifted Legolas from the water and brought him strait to the bed without even bothering to dry or dress him.  He knew not one physician in Greenwood, would be equipped (nor trusted enough) to handle such an usual situation, so he used his elven magic to lull the boy into trance-like state somewhere between sleep and awake.  He was hoping it would help the Prince's fever to go down, but unfortunately the task was beyond Thranduil's capabilities.  Not that he'd exactly thought it through- but his original plan had been to organize a trip to Rivendell sometime within the next few weeks, though, given his son's current condition, he did not want to waste a moment's time.  

Thranduil left his Legolas' side just long enough to summon his butler, Galion, via bell pull.  

"At your service, my K-" started Galion before being interrupted.

"No time!  Get my elk ready to ride to Imladris- IMMEDIATELY!!!"

"Shall I arrange for a troop to ac-"

"NO!  This must be done discreetly. You will speak of it to no one!  You, and you alone, shall meet us down at the foot of the servant's stairs.  Now hurry, I must take my son to the valley as quickly as possible!"

Galion silently bowed in concession before sprinting away, toward the stables.   

 

Thranduil wrapped the bedding around his son's naked form, scooped him up, and proceeded to carry him down the stairway, which spiraled steeply downward from his private balcony.  But instead of being greeted by his great elk, Thranduil found an elegant royal carriage, drawn by four steeds, with Galion sitting dutifully in the driver's seat.

"Please forgive my disobedience, my Lord- but I thought perhaps you and the Prince might like to travel a bit more comfortably... And of course you may rest assured that I've told no one- _no_ _one at all_ , of your endeavors," stammered the butler, nervously.

Thranduil had not intended for _anyone_ to escort them, however he was was in no mood to debate such trivial matters at the moment, so he boarded the carriage and told Galion to head for the hidden Valley of Imladris. "Take the elven roads, and stay at full speed- we should be there by sunset, tomorrow."  A couple of hours into their journey, Thranduil actually became quite glad that his butler had defied him by bringing the stage coach, as Legolas' condition seemed to worsen with each passing minute. 

The Prince's fever continued to escalate, causing him to grunt and whimper while the muscles in his body spasmed beyond his control.  Even though he'd been somewhat sedated, he still managed to make his needs known.  _"Mmnngh._.. Ada, kiss me-  Kiss me, PLEASE!  Please, just _kiss_ me!"

The King conceded and did what he had to do in order to keep his son calm and quiet, even if it meant silencing him with his own mouth.   And so Thranduil continued to kiss Legolas deeply and passionately, whilst letting his son lead his hand down, below the blanket.  

Galion pretended not to hear the wanton sounds coming from inside the carriage, but his cock was not quite so content to ignore such an illicit act taking place right behind his back.  He didn't know what was wrong with Legolas, though he was quickly beginning to understand why Thranduil had wanted to keep it a secret.  He'd hear a series of extremely sexual sounding moans, whimpers and pleas, peppered by alarming cries of anguish- all coming from the Prince.  He struggled to keep the horses running at an even pace, but something about the noises Legolas was making, had Galion feeling the urge to take out his cock and stroke himself to release, right there in the driver's seat.  The butler summoned every bit of strength and concentration he had, to get them safely to the valley without giving into temptation.  

During the ride, Thranduil brought Legolas to climax several times over, and used every enchantment he could think of to ease his son's suffering, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Ada, you _know_ what I need to get better.  Why won't you _help_ me?" cried the elfling as he continuously groped at his father's crotch.

Thranduil sighed somberly, then answered, "You already have my seed inside you- that is why you are in so much pain.  If I give you more, it will just make you feel worse.  We are on our way to see your father in Imladris.  Only he can help you now."

"How?  Is he going to have sex with me?"

"No! -Of course not!  Elrond can determine if you are in fact-"

"Pregnant?" chirped Legolas as he rubbed a hand across the lower portion of his taught belly.  "Mmnn... Pregnant with my Ada's baby..." he mumbled to himself, in a happy state of delirium.  He was so completely absorbed in his own thoughts, that it took a moment for Thranduil's next words to sink in.

"Yes, and if you are, he could... remove the problem for you, so it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Re- _Remove?_   Ada, NO!!!  No, no one is going to kill our baby!!!  How could you even _say_ such a thing?!" screeched Legolas with tears streaming down his smooth, crimson cheeks as he protectively covered his stomach.

"Shh, calm down my sweet Prince... I never said that's what was going to happen.  No one can to make you do anything you don't want to do, but I would like for you to at least _consider_ the option.  I say this because I love you, and it is clear that something is very wrong with your body right now... Conceiving a baby shouldn't do this to you.  I am only trying to do what is best for the son I already have.  I love you SO much, my little Lego-leaf."

"I love you too, Ada.  But I will not consider giving up our baby- no matter how much it... _hurts!!!"_ Legolas was barely able to finish his sentence as another cramp hit him full-force in the gut.

"You see, Legolas, this is exactly what I am talking about.  If your little stunt in the bedroom was successful, then your body may be trying to reject it- in which case, you could be in serious danger!" replied the King, trying not to sound too angry. 

As they continued onward, Legolas' grip on reality seemed to diminish even further.  The Prince would go from clutching his abdomen in pain, to begging to be touched, to babbling about nonsensical fantasies and singing to his stomach, to giggling uncontrollably, only to repeat the cycle over and over again.

"Mmm, Ada, I bet our baby is going to be sooo beautiful... Do you think it will be a boy?  I should very much like to have a little Prince of our very own, wouldn't you, Ada?  We could name him... _Thrandolas!"_ suggested the elfling, excitedly, whilst in one of his fantasy stages, just before entering back into the giggle phase.

By now, Thranduil knew better than to try and reason with his son, though he could not help but playfully point out, "That is very cute, but I'm afraid it doesn't really make much sense...  'Legoduil' would actually be more suitable, because it translates to 'Green Spring,'  What do you think?"  

"Hm-hmm...  Legoduil...  Ha! -Yes, I love that!  Legoduil, if it's a girl- Thrandolas, if it's a boy!!!"  Legolas laughed heartily, feeling so elated that his father was finally beginning to accept the idea of having a family together, until he was overtaken by the strongest wave of pain he'd ever felt.  _"AAANNGHH!!!_   Adaaa!!!  PLEASE!  Make it STOP!!!"

Then it stopped. -Not the Prince's pain, but the horse-drawn carriage came to a smooth stop, just outside the steps leading up to the house of Elrond.  The sun was setting low on the horizon, drenching everything it's rays touched with a warm, half-sided glow.  "We've arrived," announced Galion plainly as he took in the splendor of Imladris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond's butler, Lindir gracefully made his way down the stairs, to greet the unexpected visitors, but was stopped short when a magnificent blonde stepped out of the carriage, holding in his arms what looked to be a limp-bodied, younger version his-self, wrapped in a blanket.  But before Lindir could utter a word, the unknown elf rushed past him with total disregard as he flew up the staircase, and into the palace.  He was just about to call the guards, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump, slightly.

"I am Galion of Greenwood.  Please, allow me to apologize on behalf of my King.  Thranduil can be somewhat _abrasive_... But I beg of you, do not try to stand in his way.  His son is very sick, and apparently Elrond is the only one who can help him.  I am the King's personal butler and no one other myself, and a select few back in the woodland realm are aware that he's even here."  Galion wanted to punch himself for revealing so much information, but he'd blurted it out without thinking, and now he would have no choice but to hope this dark-haired valley elf would be trust-worthy.

Now it all made sense to Lindir.  He knew exactly who the blonde elves were, and he wanted no part of having them in the valley.  The young butler had been working so hard over the decades to try and mend Elrond's broken heart, after what the wood elf had done to him. (Although he had no _idea_ as to the true extent of it.)  But when Lindir locked gazes with the one who'd just introduced himself as Galion, suddenly all his anger and resentment seemed to flutter away like the summer breeze.  His breath caught in his throat for just a brief moment, and he found himself feeling decidedly intrigued.  "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Galion.  I am Lindir, personal butler to Lord Elrond.  Would you... care for a tour of the grounds? -The Kingdom really is quite lovely this time of year."  

Galion smiled coyly as he declined the brunette's invitation.  "Sir Lindir, your offer is most generous, and yes, these lands are strikingly beautiful- as are it's inhabitants, from what I've observed... But I'm afraid I've had a rather exhausting journey and would love nothing more than a quiet place to rest, and perhaps a  _glass of wine_ , if that is not too much to ask."

Lindir blushed and tilted his face toward the setting sun.  "I didn't know you were so familiar with our inhabitants." 

"Well, I've only met one thus far..."  Galion's hand reached up of it's own volition and proceeded to softly brush the smooth, pink skin of Lindir's cheek as he stared longingly into the elf's warm, maple-hued eyes.  He couldn't stop himself, not after an entire night and day of having to hear his King and Prince having sexual relations just feet behind him, with absolutely no relief of his own.   He was just about to pull Lindir closer to him, when the young brunette spoke once again.

"Wine, you said?  Yes, we have wine... From the finest grapes on the southern slope!  Oh my, are those the stars coming out already?  I suppose I am not a very good host for keeping you outside for so long, please follow me indoors, and I will personally, and pleasurably see to it that every one of your needs are met."  Just as the words left his mouth, Lindir inwardly cringed, yet he could not seem to stop himself from stammering,  "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way!  I just thought you might want to get into bed- No, that's not what I meant either!  I, uhm..."

Galion found himself feeling increasingly charmed by Lindir's fumbling antics.  Unable to hold back any longer, he said, "So this bed which you speak of... Shall I be sleeping in it alone?"

Lindir gulped, then looked to the ground and back up again as he replied with a low, breathy voice, "Absolutely not, my gentle Sir."

Galion's blood boiled with white-hot lust as he threw caution to the wind and pulled Lindir into a deep, passionate kiss, in full view of any elf who might pass by, or look out their window.  Thranduil's butler had been known to have his naughty streak, but never had he done anything so bold in his life as to kiss someone (especially someone he'd just met,) in such a publicly lewd fashion.  For a moment he wondered if he might have somehow contracted Legolas' fever, though he found himself enjoying it _far_ too much to care.

Lindir melted into Galion's kiss.  He couldn't believe how fast this was happening, but at the moment, he could not bring himself to question it.  He'd been trying for so long to get Elrond to kiss him like that.  For years, he never even thought about wanting anyone other than Elrond, but now someone else was here- kissing him, really and truly kissing him in a way like he'd never felt before and he did not care who amongst the Kingdom might have witnessed it.  When the two butlers finally broke for air, Lindir smiled and panted, "Let us go up to my private chambers.  To enjoy the wine of course..."

"Mmm, please lead the way," growled Galion as he took a little nibble of Lindir's exposed neck and earlobe. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *I can't help but think of Lindir and Figwit as brothers, because they LITERALLY have the same face. (That being the face of New Zealand actor, Bret McKenzie for both rolls.)

Thranduil didn't even have to think about where he was going.  With the Prince securely in tow, the King practically flew through the halls of Imladris.  He knew this palace every bit as well as his own.  Within moments he found himself bursting into Elrond's bed chamber, where he was certain he would find his long-lost lover.  But when he looked around the hauntingly familiar room, Elrond was no where to be seen.   

He gazed down at the empty bed for a moment. -The very same bed in which Legolas had been conceived. -The same bed which Elrond now shared with an adoring wife and had since conceived two more children.  A single, scorching tear fell from Thranduil's eye and splashed down onto Legolas' forehead.  "Elrond..." whispered Thranduil with a shallow breath.  He was just about to leave the chambers, when he heard a deep, ancient, voice answer him back.

"Thranduil?" questioned Elrond in a state of disbelief.  He had been in the adjoining bath chamber, filling the tub with hot water when he heard someone enter into his bedroom, but all the foresight in the world could have not prepared him to find _Thranduil_ standing there, holding their son.  The last time Elrond had seen Legolas, he was all wrapped in a blanket, held tightly in Thranduil's arms, just as he was in the present. -Only now, that crying, twitching bundle was much bigger than he'd been so many years ago.  He knew that something _must_ be terribly wrong, but he was so surprised and elated to see his firstborn son, that he could not hold back his own tears as he slowly approached the blonde-haired duo.   

Thranduil felt a rush hot chills grip his entire body from the inside-out, rendering him unable to move when he heard Elrond speak his name from behind.  As much as he wanted to face him, his legs seemed frozen in place.  "Elrond," he whispered once more, when he felt the elf's hand on the back of his shoulder.  Finally he turned around and looked at Elrond's tear-streaked face, but they did not lock eyes.  

Elrond's gaze was fixed on Legolas. (Even though all he could actually _see_ was a mop of silky, blonde hair hanging out one end of the blanket, while two pale feet dangled from the other.)  Tentatively, his hand reached out to the Prince, but Thranduil stopped him by grasping onto it.

The moment their hands touched, all those old feelings came surging back and Thranduil's knees buckled beneath him, causing him to fall forward, into Elrond's arms.  His own arms suddenly felt light as air and he realized it was because Elrond was now supporting the weight of Legolas' body.

Legolas was feeling increasingly disoriented, but he knew he was nuzzling against the chest of someone _other_ than Thranduil.  The elf's scent was warm and inviting, and the rhythmic heartbeat of the stranger soothed the Prince and made him want to get even closer.  He was vaguely aware that his Ada was still very near, but he was not sure where they were, or what was going on.  All he knew was that his stomach felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand swords, yet he still _ached_ to be touched. 

As much as Elrond was enjoying the feel of his son and former lover clinging to him, he forced himself to move a few steps over to the bed, leaving Thranduil in a crumpled heap upon the floor.  He placed Legolas onto the pillowy mattress and pulled the blanket away from his face.  Immediately he was stricken by how beautiful the boy was, and how much he looked like the one who bore him, though he still saw traces of himself.  Legolas' hair and eyes were distinctly Thranduil, yet that square jawline was all Elrond.  He was just as in love with the child in that moment as he'd been the first time he ever laid eyes on him.  "My son," he sobbed softly as he stroked Legolas' bright, flaxen hair.  He could feel Legolas' fever, and though he wasn't sure what was causing it, he worked to reduce it with each loving touch.

Legolas felt his pain subside and a sense of wonderment overtook him as he stared up into the silvery eyes of his true father.  His mind was still clouded and confused, but he no longer had any doubts of who he was looking at.  "Ada?" he squeaked in a voice so small, it would have been fit for a mouse.  He wasn't even sure if he was addressing Elrond, or calling out for Thranduil, but the brunette's sudden and strong embrace had him feeling absolutely euphoric.  "Mmmm, _YES!"_ moaned the Prince as tangled his arms around Elrond's broad shoulders.  He wanted to be closer still, so he leaned up and pressed his lips against Elrond's.  His tongue darted out of his mouth and into his father's, while his hips rolled forward in an undulating motion.

Elrond was completely taken aback by the Prince's actions, but he did not push Legolas away.  He allowed his son to kiss him for a few surreal moments before forcing himself to pull back.  Elrond, gasping, turned his head toward Thranduil- who was just beginning to drag himself off the floor.  "What happened to him?" asked Elrond in a calm, yet stern tone of voice. 

Thranduil hung his head in shame as he explained, "It's all my fault. I was weak.  He... he was in bed with me last night... and... I know I should have never let it happen, but there is a chance- a small chance that my- _our_ son may have..."  The Elf King took a deep breath and sighed before continuing, "He may have... gotten _pregnant."_

Elrond immediately took his hand and put it beneath the blanket which covered Legolas' naked body.  Legolas groaned in passion and tried to pull the hand down to his cock, but Elrond stopped just before going any further, keeping his hand splayed firmly over the boy's lower abdomen.  He moved gradually, feeling the Prince's tight muscles as they tensed and quivered beneath his touch.  Then he looked directly at Thranduil and stated with utmost confidence, "He's not pregnant."

Thranduil had never felt such a sense of relief in all his life to hear those words.  But the feeling was short-lived as he was now faced with the question of, _'What IS wrong with_ _Legolas?'_

The Prince pulled away from Elrond and began to cry inconsolably.  He had been so sure he would be having a baby, and now he felt completely and utterly devastated.

"We need to talk," said Elrond matter-of-factly, still looking at Thranduil.  He then turned his attention to Legolas and whispered a series of words in Quenya.  Moments later, the Prince was in a deep, sound sleep. 

Thranduil shuddered.  He knew there was no way to avoid the conversation which was about to take place.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

In Lindir's chambers, the two young butlers had just begun to ravage one another when they heard an unexpected knock at the door.

Lindir apologized to Galion before pulling his robe back on to answer the intrusion.  When he saw who was on the other side, he could not help but smile.  "Figwit, what are you doing?" asked Lindir.  

"I am _your_ personal butler tonight.  And if I recall correctly, your guest has requested a bottle of our finest vintage.  It pairs rather nicely with the roast duck, if I do say so myself."  Lindir's younger brother, Figwit coyly grinned and winked as he presented the double-layered rolling cart, covered in silver-domed dishes, decanters and glasses.

"Must you spy on _everything_ I do?!" beckoned Lindir, trying to sound annoyed, while Galion snickered behind him.

After a brief introduction, Figwit took his leave and the two butlers enjoyed a most elegant dinner in front of the fireplace.  Galion was extremely impressed by the wine selection, though he had no intention of getting drunk tonight.  "Your brother looks just like you," he said as he ran his fingers across Lindir's cheekbone.

Lindir laughed and took another sip of wine.  "Yes, everyone has always said that, but truth-be-told, I don't see it.  Figwit is _much_ more handsome... Inherited more of our mother's features."

Galion gasped.  "I do not believe _anyone_ is more handsome, more beautiful, more stunning, more gorgeous, more attractive, or more enticingly  sexy than the one I am gazing upon right this very moment!  -No offense to your cute, little brother, of course."

Lindir blushed furiously.  Never had anyone lavished such praise upon him, and he hardly felt worthy of such ridiculous notions.  "Why, Sir Galion, you should not feel the need to woo me, as I am already quite enchanted by your... mm, _prowess."_

Galion could have knocked that cart-full of empty dishes into the next dimension if it meant he would get his hands on Lindir that much sooner, but instead he stood up and offered a gentlemanly hand to the brunette.  

In a flurry, their clothing was gone and the two elves from different lands found themselves writhing against each other's bodies upon Lindir's soft bed.  The darker haired of the two didn't even care that his brother was undoubtedly listening to their moans and gasps from beyond the doorway. -In a strange sense, it actually seemed to spur him on.   _'After all, Figwit does deserve something for his efforts...' _ thought Lindir to himself, while outwardly he continued to shout Galion's name louder and louder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Legolas slept, Thranduil and Elrond sat side-by-side on the edge of the bed, looking down at the Prince, just as they'd done decades before.  Neither elf spoke, but both knew (or at least _thought_ they knew) what the other must be thinking at that moment. 

Thranduil was the first to break the silence and start a dialogue which he was not at all prepared for.  "So... Will your wife be in soon?  I suppose she will have some questions as to why I am here..."

Elrond was puzzled.  "Um, did you say _wife?"_

"Celebrian, right?  Will she be joining us anytime soon, because if so-"

"Thranduil!!!  NO- Look, I do not know where you where you got that information from, but I assure you, it is entirely fabricated!"

"Wh- wait... But... You got _married_ , and had twin sons, did you not?!"

"Come, let us discuss this away from our child's ears."

 

Thranduil allowed himself to be lead into a room which he did not recognize.  The doorway lead strait through what was once a solid wall within Elrond's chambers.  Once inside, he noted the baby furniture against the wall, and a small canopy bed in the center of the room, which looked to be the perfect size for an elfling (or two,) who'd recently outgrown their crib.

"I had a nursery added on when the twins were born..." said the brunette, as if reading the blonde's mind.  Once the door was closed he went on, "Yes, I do indeed have twin sons, yet I have _never_ been married, nor romantically involved with  anyone since our days together."

Thranduil wasn't sure what to think, so he stayed quiet and waited for his counterpart to elaborate.

Elrond rubbed the back of his neck.  For so many years he thought _he_ had been the only one hurting, but now seeing the pain in Thranduil's eyes, let him know that was certainly not the case.  "After you left..."  Elrond choked back a deep sob, though he forced himself to continue, "I had never felt more alone in all my existence."

Thranduil started to tremble as tears spilled from his eyes.  Without thought, he reached out and grasped onto Elrond's hand.

Elrond gripped Thranduil's fingers tightly as he said, "I missed you so much... I missed our _baby_..." 

Thranduil crashed his body against Elrond's in an almost violent embrace, knocking them back onto the little bed with a soft creak.  Neither spoke for several minutes as they cried quietly onto each other's shoulders.  Finally Elrond turned his head to look Thranduil in the eyes as he told the full story. 

"When you left with Legolas, I did not think I could go on without you- either of you.  I was in a very dark place, emotionally, and I am not proud to say that I neglected my role as Lord of Imladris for quite some time.  Eventually, word of my despair reached a very old friend of mine, in Lothlorien.  Lady Galadriel became concerned about my well-being, and after much discussion, I agreed to meet with her daughter.  As it turned out, Celebrian had always wanted to experience pregnancy, but lacked any interest in motherhood.   So by the aid of ancient magic and some very skilled physicians, she became pregnant without me ever even touching her body.  A year later, my beautiful sons, Elladan and Elrohir were born."  Elrond struggled for composure as he followed up with, "So you must understand, while Lady Celebrian may have given birth to them, she is _not_ their mother, and she is _certainly not_ my wife.  I will never love _anyone_ in the same manner in which... I love you."

"Elrond, I..."

"It's alright.  You needn't say anything right now.  We must focus on Legolas."

"Yes, of course.  Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"I believe so... But I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night. - _All of it."_

Thranduil felt a sickening sense of shame wash over him as he relinquished every single detail of he and his son's most recent encounters.

Elrond nodded along, giving no hint of disapproval.  Several times he had to reassure Thranduil and encourage him to go on until he had all the information he needed.  Afterwards, he expressly told Thranduil that what happened was no one's fault and that everything would be okay.  (Almost everything.)

"There is one minor problem..." said Elrond somberly.  "You see, since Legolas did come _so close_ to conceiving, his brain and body are currently in a state of chaos.  Mortal males tend to experience severe pain when they come close to physical release, but are denied the opportunity.  This is very similar, but on a much more intense level.  I fear that he will be in a continual state of anguish until his needs are met."

Thranduil blinked and shook his head.  "You mean, if he doesn't get pregnant-"

"His pain will continue to escalate," finished Elrond. "The spell he is under will keep him asleep for the next twelve hours, or until I lift it, and his fever is gone for the time being, but when he wakes, the cycle will start all over again.  Until we get this figured out, he will need to stay as isolated as possible.  His pheromones are highly potent right now and he will likely be successful in seducing anyone who gets near him. -As you have already experienced, first hand..."

Thranduil began to shiver.  In front of his own Kingdom, he always did his best to appear pristine and regal, but with Elrond he never felt the need to hide how he truly felt.  From the moment they first met, Thranduil trusted Elrond implicitly and even after all their time apart, and all the time he spent thinking that his love had moved on with another, he still felt just as vulnerable and just as safe with his beloved Lord Elrond as always had.  It was hard for his mind to separate and process the two major revelations he was experiencing in that moment.  He was completely terrified for the well-being of his son, but at the same time, hearing that Elrond was not- nor had _ever_ been married, had Thranduil's head spinning and his heart pounding- although he was not quite sure which was for what.  Unsure of what else to say, he whispered, "I might have left out one important detail from last night..."

Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow.

Thranduil then confessed, "Legolas asked me if I was still in love with you.  And I told him the truth...  I told him how I never stopped loving you.  I know I can never fix what I have broken between us, but-"

"Thranduil.  Please.  Just.. Don't.  We should not be discussing this right now.  We only have a limited amount of time to figure out what to do about our son."

"You are right.  I will not bring it up again."  With that, Thranduil pulled himself away from Elrond, attempting to appear calloused and uncaring.

"Damn it, Thranduil- that is not what I meant!  Now let's get this strait- I love you.  I am IN LOVE with you, I always have been, and I always will be!  And if I actually thought there was any chance in _Mordor_ that you felt the same way, then I would drop down to my knees and ask you to marry me right this very moment!  But just because _our son_ \- whom you've kept from me since his _birth,_ is now in need of my help, you want to act like-  No- No, I will not do this now!"

Thranduil bowed his head and closed his eyes, unable to bear the guilt he felt as the love of his life glared at him in judgement.

Elrond sighed in resignation. He was done trying to fight it.  He wrapped his arms around Thranduil and said, "You always did insist on doing things the hard way, didn't you, my love?"

Thranduil's heart melted in his chest and his eyes flooded with tears as he nodded his head.

Elrond kissed the tears away from Thranduil's cheeks, before moving to his lips.  He was somewhat hesitant at first, but the way Thranduil responded to the kiss left him feeling naught but pure lust and desire for his beautiful, blonde King.

They leaned back on the elfling-sized bed, mouths and bodies sliding together in a pattern so perfect, profound and overwhelmingly _right,_ that both knew they would never be able to live without this feeling ever again.  The Elven Kings continuously panted 'I love you,' between kisses as they made short work of removing each other's clothing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn't long after Elrond had taken Thranduil into the old nursery, when Elladan and Elrohir arrived back home.  Their weapons training had gone so well that the twins actually managed to tire-out their instructor, thus earning them an extra couple hours of free time.  The boys couldn't wait to tell their father about the details of their day, but when they arrived at his chambers, they found the doors curiously locked. "Surely he's not asleep already!" exclaimed Elrohir.  "Should we find out?" asked Elladan, with a playful glint in his eye as he produced a homemade lock-pick.

The twins giggled as they carefully opened one of the doors, then closed it softly behind them.  When they looked around, Elladan and Elrohir were stunned to see an unknown blonde elfling lying in their father's bed, with Elrond no where in sight.  The young, raven-haired twins exchanged bewildered glances, then Elladan moved closer to the bed and asked, "Who are _you,_ and why are you in our Ada's bed?"

Gaining no response, Elrohir then leaned down to rub the sleeping elf's shoulder. "Hello?  Are you alright?"

"Wakey, wakey!!!" sang Elladan as he gently poked at Legolas' nose.

Seeing no signs of consciousness, the boys looked once again at each other and shook their heads whilst rolling their eyes.  "He must be under Ada's sleeping spell," noted Elrohir.

Elladan huffed and said, "I always hated it when he did that to us when we were little..."

Elrohir nodded in agreement as he ran his fingers through Legolas' shimmering blonde hair.  "He's _so pretty_... I wonder who he could be."

"Perhaps he is Ada's new toy!" joked Elladan.

"Well I think Ada needs to learn how to _share!_  -Let's wake him up!"

"Do you still remember how to lift the spell?"

"For the most part.  You might have to help me with some of it though..."

A few fumbled attempts later, the twin Princes finally found the right combination of words and the young, blonde before them began to bat his eyelashes as he slowly drifted back to the waking world.

Legolas' vision was still a bit blurry, and he was slightly confused as to who's bed he was waking up in.  But then he saw Elrond's exquisite face looming above him and he remembered he was in Imladris.  He blinked a few more times, trying to get his eyes to focus, but for some reason, he saw _two_ Elronds, and they both appeared much _younger_ than what he'd recalled.  No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to bring the images together within his eyes- Then the faces started laughing, and Legolas was quite certain he heard them echoing in stereo.  They sounded much more lilted and lyrical than the deep, soothing voice from before.  Legolas knew he was sick, but this was his first true hallucination, and the Prince did not know what to make of the strange phenomenon.

"Oh look, it worked!  He's waking up!" cooed Elladan.

"I knew we could do it!"

"Hello sleepy-head!  I'm Elladan!"

"And I'm Elrohir! ...Um, I like your hair."

"Really, brother?  'I like your hair?'  That was the best thing you could think of to say to this most angelic and radiant creature of the Valars?!"

Elrohir slapped his brother on the arm, before turning his attention back to the newcomer.  "So, please tell us, who you are...  What is your name?"

Legolas no longer cared if he was dreaming, day-dreaming, or had simply lost his mind all together.  He liked these young elves, and wanted very much to stay in their company.  With a bright smile, he sat up in bed, allowing the blanket to slide away from his bare torso. 

The twins both felt their cocks harden within their leggings.  Mischievous grins spread across their identical faces and they began to lean forward, feeling magnetically drawn to this gorgeous new elfling.  But they stopped momentarily when the blonde finally spoke.

"I am Legolas Greenl-"

"Our  _BROTHER?!"_ gasped the twins in unison. Immediately they flung themselves around Legolas and began peppering him with little kisses all over his face, neck and chest.  They had always been aware of the fact that their father had a son before them, and all the circumstances thereof.  Their whole lives they had longed to meet Legolas, and now that he was here, they were determined to make up for lost time. 

"We have been waiting so long to meet you." - "We love you!" - "We love you _so_ much, Legolas!" - "We're never going to let you go!" - "You smell so good..." - "But, _mmm_ , you taste even better!"

Legolas moaned in ecstasy as he returned every bit of the twins' affection.  He felt such an instant connection to them and he loved the way they didn't hold back, or try to deny him anything.  Not once did he have to beg or plead with them to be touched.  His younger brothers were _all over_ him- Kissing him deeply on the mouth, first in turns, then at the same time while they all stroked each other's excruciatingly hard cocks.  Any time he would so much as tug at an article of their clothing, they promptly discarded it, leaving all three Princes completely naked in the bed of their shared parent.   

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.

While Thranduil and Elrond were busy getting reacquainted with one another in the twins' old room, they were entirely unaware of the fact that their children were doing something very similar, only a few yards away.

Legolas was crouched on all fours upon Elrond's bed with Elrohir's long, smooth cock in his mouth, while Elladan was behind him, expertly twirling his tongue and fingers into the older boy's tight, virgin hole.

The twins hardly even remembered what it was like to be virgins, themselves and as such, had _no_ intention of taking things slow with Legolas.  (Their occasional trysts with Figwit had taught them that one person can easily accommodate two cocks inside them, when properly executed.) 

Elrohir ran his fingers through Legolas' silken hair, and continuously told him how amazing he was as the blonde swallowed him all the way down to the base and used his hand to caress the soft, velveteen balls, underneath.  Legolas' moans vibrated around him in a way that had Elrohir nearly reaching his breaking point, so he slowly pulled himself out of his older brother's mouth, and switched positions with his twin.

Legolas happily accepted Elladan into his mouth and immediately began giving him the same luxurious treatment.  He moaned even louder this time as Elrohir began working his ass _much_ more thoroughly than his doppelganger had.  His brilliant, sapphire eyes gazed up at Elladan as the younger elf showered him with praise in the form of ancient, elvish poetry.  He knew the twins had their own competition going on with one another, but ultimately, it was _he_ who won over-all.  The eldest Prince's muffled cries grew louder as his legs began to shake.  It was the most intense orgasm Legolas had ever experienced, though he still yearned for so much _more._

It would have been all to easy for Elladan to come inside his brother's mouth at that moment, but instead, he quickly slid downward and caught Legolas' thick, pulsing jets in his own mouth. 

While their older brother collapsed on the bed, heaving for breath, Elladan pulled his twin towards him and began kissing him deeply, sharing a mouthful of Legolas' heavenly essence until it was all gone.

The blonde had never fathomed anything so wickedly erotic in all his wildest dreams.  He stared at the twins in awe, groaning softly to himself as he watched them devour his cum in such a surprisingly artful manner.  Legolas was so mesmerized by the sight, that he was caught quite off-guard when the elflings suddenly pounced on him, pinning him face-down between their leanly-muscled bodies and harmoniously declared, "Now it's _our_ turn." 

"Yes! _YES!!!_   Please, fuck me!  I need it- _Please!!!"_ cried Legolas as he straddled Elladan, face-to-face, while Elrohir positioned himself from behind with a vial of oil in hand.  But right before either of his brothers started to penetrate him, Elrohir leaned down and growled against the point of his ear, "We are going to get you so fucking _pregnant._ "

Just then Elrohir used his hand to guide Elladan's oil-slicked cock into Legolas' eagerly awaiting hole.  (The twins actually had no idea whether or not Legolas had inherited Thranduil's ability to conceive, but even just the _faintest_ possibility of making their older brother's belly swell full and round with their offspring, was enough to thrill them in a way they had never felt before.)

The deep, steady invasion of Elladan's cock inside him, along with Elrohir's soul-quaking words had Legolas' eyes rolling back in his head as he wailed his brothers' names.

Once Elladan was deep as could be, Elrohir placed his own slick tip firmly against the juncture and fastidiously started to work his way inside.  When he was half-way in, he felt his twin's cock begin to slide downwards against his own.  Elrohir continued to thrust in deeper until he was all the way inside, then slowly, he started to pull down as Elladan surged back in.  They quickly established a deep, rhythmic, slip-slide motion within Legolas' lithe body.

The Prince of Greenwood felt so full and alive with his brothers inside him.  Finally - _FINALLY_   he was getting what he'd been craving so badly!  And it was _SO_ much better than he could have ever anticipated.  He never wanted this feeling to stop...  Legolas rocked back and forth between the twins, loving the sensation of being impaled by two cocks at once.  They moved so gracefully, Legolas never once felt any hint of pain, only _immense_ pleasure as his brothers made deep, vigorous love to him.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the other side of the thick wall, Thranduil lied on his back, gasping and moaning, with his legs wrapped tightly around Elrond's strong waist.  _"AAAAAGHH!!!_   ELROND!  _Mmph!_   I love you... I _love_ you, Elrond!! _Nnnngh!!!_ Yes! -YES!!!  Harder!!!  ELROND!   _HHHHNNGHH!!!_   _"_

Elrond quickened his pace, and deepened his perfectly aimed thrusts, while keeping his eyes locked onto Thranduil's.  There was nothing he loved more than seeing the beautiful expressions which played across the blonde's face as he completely surrendered to his passion.  He watched in a daze as his lover's eyelids fluttered and his lips quivered.  Their bodies became coated in Thranduil's slick juices, causing Elrond to feel the oncoming drive of his own release.  Just before he succumbed to the pressure building within his cock, he carefully started to pull out so he could add to the glistening trails between them, rather than risk anything too precarious.  But Thranduil stopped him, holding Elrond in place with his long, powerful legs, pulling him in even deeper.

"Please, Elrond..." whispered Thranduil.

It was all the blonde needed to say.  Elrond knew he could not refuse Thranduil's plea, regardless of the ominous profundity which it held.  And while part of him was fearful of getting hurt all over again, he truly believed that things were different now.  So he kissed Thranduil softly on the mouth and replied, "Yes, my love."  With that, he let go and filled the body of his beloved with his potent seed. 

Both Kings fought for breath as Thranduil's back arched up, his body accepting and absorbing the live-giving fluid inside him.

Elrond never once broke eye contact the entire time, reveling in the notion that they were consciously creating something new and wondrous right at that very moment. 

After several minutes of still serenity, Elrond slowly slid his cock out of Thranduil's twitching hole.  "And here you were concerned about _Legolas_ getting pregnant!" he said with a smirk.

Thranduil burst into laughter as he rubbed his hand through the slickness which covered his tight, flat stomach.  Then suddenly, he gasped and his eyes went wide as saucers.  "Elrond!  I can _feel_ it! -I can already feel it, Elrond!!!  It's so _strong!"_

When Thranduil had gotten pregnant with Legolas, it took a few days before he'd detected the tingly, little, electrical charge inside his abdomen.  Of course, at that time, he had no idea what it was, until Elrond gave him the news that he was with child.  -But now, the feeling was _so_ much more intense- and after naught but a matter of minutes, though he could not explain why.

Elrond held his breath as he placed his hand where Thranduil's had been.  Immediately he felt it, and his eyes began to water.  "Twins," he whispered, shakily.

Thranduil gasped once again.  "T- _Twins?!_   Are you-"

"I am absolutely certain," confirmed Elrond with a choking sob.

Thranduil could hardly believe it.  Less than a day ago, he would have _never_ believed it.  But here it was, and he knew he would not make the same mistake twice.  With his entire body wound around the brunette's, Thranduil vowed his love and devotion to Elrond and their children countless times over.

As much as the Kings would have been so content to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms, talking about how elated they were to become parents all-over again- They knew it was time to focus on the son they shared, who (to their knowledge,) was still sleeping peacefully in the next room.

"After we check on our lovely, little Legolas, it should be nearly time for Elladan and Elrohir to get home.  I cannot wait for you to meet them.  They make me so proud every day, and I know you will adore them... After all, they do look _just like me,"_  beamed Elrond as he pulled his metallic, violet robe back onto his tall frame.

Thranduil smiled halfheartedly then asked, "How much do they... know about me?"

Elrond gently embraced Thranduil, gazing deeply into his icy-blue eyes and answered, "Everything."

Then before the blonde could ask any more questions, Elrond explained how he'd never kept any secrets from his boys. "...Though it is _not_ something which we share with the rest of the Kingdom... Not out of shame, but out of _respect_... for you and Legolas."

Thranduil could not help feel a sudden sense of humility, along with a deep pang of regret.  "Oh Elrond, I can never even _begin_ to-"

"You already have," whispered Elrond, smiling, as he rubbed his hand in slow circles over Thranduil's stomach.

Following a series of sweet sentiments, teases and kisses, the Kings leisurely made their way back into Elrond's main chamber, but what they saw when they walked in, made both of their jaws drop in complete shock.

 

 _"NNNGH-AAAHHGH!!!_   YESSSSS!!!" screamed Legolas, as Elladan and Elrohir simultaneously flooded his young, fertile body with wave after wave of hot, elfling cum.   The three Princes panted and moaned, fully enraptured by the love, beauty and grace of one another.  None of them were even the slightest bit aware that their fathers had just witnessed their most sacred moment.  

 

Thranduil gripped tightly onto Elrond's wrist.  "No..." he gasped under his breath. 

Elrond sighed and smiled at Thranduil.  This was not the first time he'd caught his twin sons having sex in his bed (not by a _long_ shot,) although it was  definitely a surprise to see Legolas sandwiched between the two of them- Fully awake and looking extremely satisfied with both of his brothers' cocks planted firmly inside him.   Elrond knew it was already too late, and so he silently tried to pull Thranduil back into the other room before anyone saw them, but Elladan happened to glance over just in time.

"Hi, Ada!" chirped the elfling, ever-so lightheartedly, whilst glinting playfully at Elrond. 

Quickly, Legolas and Elrohir whipped their heads around to see the Kings standing just beyond the foot of the bed- Undoubtedly being greeted with a most _gratuitous_ view... 

"Ooh, is that your Ada?" purred Elrohir, seductively as he eyed Thranduil up an down, his cock still lodged deeply within Legolas' ass alongside Elladan's.

The blonde Prince giggled and said, _"Mmm,_ yes.  Perhaps our Adas would like to _join us._.."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *I don't know the exact timeline for elven development, but I imagine the Princes (as well as Figwit,) to be around the human equivalent of seventeen, or so... Although they are probably at least a few centuries old by that point.

The intoxicating scent of sweat, sex, and pubescent, elven pheromones hung heavily in the air of Elrond's bed chamber.

Thranduil was speechless.  His instinct would have been to run over to the bed and pull Legolas away from the twins, but Elrond's steady hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so.

"Boys, I think it's time we all sat down together for little... _family meeting,"_ said Elrond with an unreadable expression.

Elladan and Elrohir groaned as they gently pulled out of Legolas one by one.  None of the Princes even bothered to cover themselves as they shifted to one side of the bed, to make room for the Kings.  They stayed huddled tightly together, with Legolas in the middle, as their fathers slowly approached.

Elrond calmly lead Thranduil to the large, beautifully-built bed which held so many memories for the couple.  Once the Kings were seated, Elrond started by introducing Thranduil to his twin sons, but soon gave up all hope of formalities when the two boys practically tackled the King of Greenwood.  

Legolas watched in utmost amusement as his brothers caught Thranduil off-guard, draping their bodies around the King, and running their nimble fingers through his moonlit hair, whilst babbling back and forth, "Thank you for bringing Legolas home to us!" - "Yes, we love him!" - "We _LOVE_   our brother!" - "We want to keep him forever!" - "He is the most beautiful elf in all of Middle Earth!" - "Just like you, with such long, gorgeous, blonde hair!" - "Please let him stay with us!" - "Please let us _keep_ him!"  

Thranduil did not know how to respond to the feel of having two stark-naked elflings hanging all over him, rubbing their wet cocks against his hips and thighs, begging for permission to 'keep' his son.  And the fact that they did indeed look _exactly_ like Elrond, only younger, did nothing but add to his confusion.  He knew he shouldn't be getting aroused by his lover's sons.  But the way Elladan and Elrohir moved, along with the way they talked, and that naughty, little look of feigned innocence in their eyes was _clearly_  calculated and intentional.  Thranduil nervously wrapped his arms around their shoulders and said, "It is quite a... _pleasure..._ to meet you both... But your father is right- We all need to have a talk."

The twins gracefully slunk back to their positions on either side of Legolas, while Elrond tilted his head toward Thranduil, almost apologetically, as if to say, _'I'm sorry my sons are such irresistible, little_ _sirens.'_

Thranduil managed to suppress his chuckles, though the dancing twinkle within his eyes shone through, more brilliantly than ever.

The mood then turned unnervingly serious, when Elrond said in a soft, mollifying tone, "There are many important matters to discuss, but first... Legolas- I need to feel your stomach."

Suddenly Thranduil's heart leaped into his throat, while the three Princes squealed and fluttered with excitement. 

After a few moments of intently stroking and pressing his hand across Legolas' slender middle (which was still quite slippery from his most recent spend,) Elrond closed his eyes and nodded his head.  "Congratulations, boys... You're going to be fathers."

Legolas instantly bust into a crying, laughing fit of hysterics.  Over and over again he thanked the Valars, along with his fathers and brothers for bestowing upon him the most precious gift he could have ever asked for. 

Elladan and Elrohir were equally elated.  They smothered Legolas and each other with hugs and kisses, causing all three of their cocks to stiffen once more. 

 

Thranduil had not expected to feel as he did in that moment.  He'd previously been so terrified for his son, but now he knew everything was exactly as it should be, and he couldn't have been happier.

Then Elrond said something which none of the others had been _at_ _all_ prepared for.  "Of course, this will be no ordinary pregnancy- Not only because of Legolas' gender, but the fact that he is carrying Elladan's _twins..."_ He grinned slyly, then added, "...And _Elrohir's_ twins."

Legolas' breath nearly left his lungs.  He was sure he must have heard wrong... "You mean, I am going to have... _FOUR_  babies?! -All at once?!" 

Elladan and Elrohir wrapped themselves tightly around Legolas and began to bounce up and down on the bed, cheering and congratulating one another. 

Once again, Thranduil was stunned beyond words.  Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand had found it's way to Legolas' midsection, where he felt the deeply-buried tingle of new life emanating from within his son's young body.  

Both Kings joined in their sons' embrace, feeling an overwhelming sense of love and awe for their miraculously (and very _rapidly)_ expanding family. 

Even though this was the first time Thranduil had ever met Elladan and Elrohir, he somehow felt as if he'd known them their whole lives.  He loved and accepted them into his heart as if they were his own children. 

As the royal party continued in their celebration, Elrond pressed his lips to the pointed edge of Thranduil's ear and whispered ever-so-softly, "So should we tell them now, or wait until later?"

Thranduil was still trying to process the idea of suddenly becoming a _grandfather_ \- of  _four_.  But at his lover's suggestion, his face automatically lit up with a bright, sparkling smile.  "Why wait?  This is a _family_ meeting, after all."

Elrond chuckled merrily, causing the elflings to still, and give him their (somewhat divided) attention.  Thranduil clutched tightly onto Elrond's arm, as the Lord of Imladris proudly stated, "My sons, in one year from this night, you shall not only become  _fathers_... but also... _big brothers."_

Three Princes all gasped in unison.

"Ada... You're pregnant _too?!"_ panted Legolas in disbelief. 

With a radiant smile, Thranduil entwined his fingers with Elrond's placed their hands over his flat stomach as he nodded tearfully.  At first he'd actually dreaded the moment he would have to confess to his son that he was with child, because he knew Legolas would feel naught but hurt and jealousy.   But now that Legolas was madly in love with his brothers, and pregnant with their babies, Thranduil was able to fully enjoy the wide-eyed look of shock on his son's angelic face.  He and Elrond laughed warmly for just a moment, before Thranduil added cheekily, "With _twins."_

The elflings began bouncing around all over again, coiling their smooth, naked bodies around the Kings and each other.  As thrilled as Legolas was for Thranduil, he still had one very important question to ask.  "Does this mean that... you and Ada Elrond are back together?"

At those words, the others froze.  Elladan and Elrohir anxiously awaited the answer alongside their brother.

Elrond gazed deeply into Thranduil's eyes and asked, "How do you feel about an autumn wedding?"

Thranduil utterly collapsed into Elrond's arms.  He was not sure just how many more amazing, life-changing revelations he could handle in one night.  

 

Elrond felt his heart sink down into the pit of his stomach when Thranduil shook his head in resignation and quietly whispered, "No..."

The Princes were just about to jump up in protest, when Thranduil continued to speak.  "...I'm afraid autumn is just too far away.  I simply cannot wait that long to marry my beloved!"

Laughter and cheers erupted within the chamber once more.  Elrond punished Thranduil for tricking him, by gently pushing him back against the bed and kissing him with deep, driven fervor.

The three boys groaned lasciviously as they watched their fathers' beautiful display of affection.  They quickly lied down next to the Kings and began following suit.  Amidst their gasps and moans, Elladan and Elrohir vehemently declared their own intent to marry Legolas.

The young blonde was in full agreement, mumbling "Yes!" against each of their mouths several times over, until he heard Elrond's voice from overhead.

"Is this truly your wish, my sons?"

The three elflings all nodded at once, tears threatening to spill from their eyes, lest their fathers say no.

Thranduil exchanged a soulful look with his betrothed, then said, "So I suppose we should arrange for a double-wedding then..."

Legolas and the twins _loved_ the idea of getting married alongside their fathers.  Since Thranduil and Legolas were already set to give birth on the same day, it only made sense that they share a wedding date as well.

 

It had all started out by the Princes embracing each of their fathers in joy and gratitude (even with Elladan and Elrohir already referring to the blonde King as 'Ada Thranduil') but it did not take long for their hands to start pulling at the buttons on Elrond and Thranduil's robes.

"Mmm, Ada, _please._.. I still just want to be so close to you..." moaned Legolas against Thranduil's neck. 

"Elrond, I thought you said this would stop if he got pregnant," voiced Thranduil with concern.

"I never said his desire for physical touch would decrease- I only said his pain and fever would be cured, and they have been- _quite_ effectively."  Elrond then directed his attention toward Legolas.  "My beautiful, firstborn son, your hormones are going to make you have some very strong cravings, and we are all here to make sure you have everything your heart could possibly desire."  Again he turned his gaze to Thranduil, smirking playfully, as he said, "Do you not remember how insatiable _you_ were, when you were pregnant for the first time?"

He did remember. -Not that he'd ever really forgotten, but suddenly, hearing Elrond remind him, had Thranduil not only _remembering_ how he'd felt, but in a hard rush- feeling it take him all over again, just as powerfully as it had such centuries ago.  The tingling sensation in his abdomen grew stronger as his cock raged to full hardness.  He knew his son was feeling the same thing, only more-so, because Legolas held not one, two, or three- but _four_  hungry new souls within his body.  In a weak effort to shield the youths from hearing his words, he whispered to Elrond, "He cannot conceive any _more..._ right now... can he?" 

Elrond shook his head.  "Not for an entire year, same as you."

Thranduil's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned out loud at the feel multiple sets of hands all over his body, successfully removing every stitch of his clothing within less than a second.  When he opened his eyes, he saw that Elrond had been equally stripped down to his most perfect and natural form.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *Obviously, many of the acts depicted within this story are NOT condoned in real life... So, if you are an elven male, and you find yourself pregnant, please seek professional help immediately!! ; )

" _Mmmmngh_ \- Fuck, YES!!! _-Ahhh!_  Please... Don't stop! _NNNGHH!!!"_

"Does my sweet, sexy Prince like to get fucked hard and deep?  You like taking your King's cock?"

"Oh YES!   _Hhhaahh- Mmmn!!!_  Fuck me!  Fuck me, my _KING!!!"_

 

Figwit could not believe the sounds he was hearing.  The young valley elf was more stunned at that moment, than when he'd witnessed the salaciously public kiss between his brother and the wood elf, earlier that evening.  He stood still as a statue, carefully hidden behind the large, potted palm just to the side of Lindir's bed chambers, listening to his older brother begging to be fucked, and calling Galion his "King." 

Figwit's hand moved in a steady rhythm around his own throbbing cock until it began pulsing a series splashing waves within his thin leggings.  Once the elfling had caught his breath, he took a quick look around the area, and seeing no one- he swiftly made his way back to his own room, around the corner. 

After Figwit had taken off his the last bit of his clothing (being the unmistakably cum-soiled leggings,) he was just about to draw himself a bath, when he heard a faint knock upon his door. 

Instantly he felt a deep cringe of humiliation.  His head swam with a whirlwind of nonsensical excuses, until he realized that whomever was outside his chambers, undoubtedly _knew_ what they saw, and could easily use it against him in one way, or another. 

For a moment he pondered the idea of simply ignoring the knock, hoping the unwanted visitor would go away, but just then, it happened again- this time, slightly more rapidly.  Knowing his door was unlocked, Figwit quickly pulled on a silken bathrobe, and sprinted forth. 

His heart pounded within his chest, into his eardrums, and all throughout the tips of his trembling fingers as he slowly began to pull the handle of the tall, wooden door, to reveal the elf on the other side. 

For a brief, yet very awkward moment, the two simply stared at one another, unsure of what to say, or do.

Figwit thought about reaching for his nearest weapon, for he did not recognize this chestnut-haired, stranger.  Then suddenly, the young elf bowed down and began to speak.

"Oh, I am so very sorry!  Please forgive my intrusion...  I did not mean to startle you.  I realize the hour is late- It's just that... Well, I am quite new to these lands, and do not know my way..."

Figwit's fears quickly dissipated.  It was obvious that this newcomer was of absolutely no threat to him, nor his closely guarded reputation.  After exhaling the breath he'd been holding since he first heard the knock, Figwit smiled and opened his door wide enough to invite the elfling inside. 

"No need for apologies.  Please, come in- make yourself comfortable... Are you hungry?  Would you... like some wine?"

"I... um- Yes, of course!  Thank you _ever-so_  much for your hospitality!" gushed the wood elf as he eagerly entered into Figwit's chambers.

As Figwit introduced himself, he poured two glasses of wine, then offered one to his guest and asked with a warm smile, "Please, tell me what name is befitting of such an exquisitely fair face?"

The elfling blushed furiously, grinning from ear to ear.  "My name is Meludir," he said, giggling shyly, with his deep brown eyes glittering in the candle light.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas was already so slick and stretched from his brothers, that he did not require any further preparation.  He lied back on the bed, graciously allowing Elladan and Elrohir to pull his long, limber legs up, close against his chest, as Thranduil slowly leaned down on top of him.

A part of him could not believe this was actually about to happen.  Never before this night, did Thranduil think he would _ever_ be having sex with his own child, especially in the same bed in which he'd been conceived. (And had now conceived four future-children of his own...)  He could have spent an eternity just gazing down at the flush-faced, blonde elfling he'd given birth to seemingly-yesterday, as he pondered the extraordinary irony of their past, present and future. 

"My sweet Lego-leaf, you have never been so beautiful as your are in this moment.  I love you beyond words, my precious, little Prince," whispered Thranduil against his son's dewy, swollen lips as he welcomed the weight of Elrond's warm body pressing against his back.  

 _"Please_ , Ada..." whined the Prince, with all the strain of a starving child.

Then, at the encouragement and guidance of the valley elves, Thranduil felt the thick tip of his cock line up with his son's small, twitching hole.  He might have stopped, if it weren't for the boy's father, pushing him onward, into the most forbidden place he could ever possibly dare to enter.  Thranduil held his breath as he felt his son's scorching hot flesh begin to stretch around the tip of his full, pink crown.

Legolas' mouth shot open in a silent scream, followed by a series of deep, gasping moans and whimpers.  His vision was suddenly filled with swirling flashes of bright starlight, and he felt as if he were floating amongst the heavens.  The feel of his Ada sinking so smoothly into him, claiming his body, taking him as a lover- was nearly enough to make the Prince come, before the King had even reached full depth.  Fortunately, Elladan and Elrohir's soft, hypnotic chant helped to pull Legolas back from the brink of orgasm, allowing him to regain his focus and enjoy every moment of being filled with his birth-giver's cock. 

As soon as Thranduil was fully sheathed within his son's tight body, he stilled for a few moments, his eyes widening in wonderment.  This was unlike _anything_ the King had ever felt before... He could distinctly feel that he was not alone inside Legolas.  From his cock, and all throughout his veins, Thranduil could sense the powerfully enchanted presence of his four new grandchildren radiating from within the Prince's lean form.  Thranduil knew it shouldn't have surprised him. -When he was pregnant with Legolas, Elrond always told him how amazing it felt to be so close to their unborn child, every time they made love.  He just hadn't expected to experience what it was like from that perspective, and was not at all prepared for it to feel so _profoundly_ intense and spiritual.  Perhaps it was because this was his own son, or the fact that Legolas was newly pregnant with quadruplets, and he, himself, with twins... Whatever the reasoning behind it, Thranduil was in no position to analyze things at the moment, so he just pulled his son's mouth up to his own, and began kissing him in a way which expressed all that his words could not.

Elrond leaned firmly over Thranduil's shoulder, closely observing every subtle sound and movement of the two copulating blondes.  Then, after a few minutes, he slowly began to rock the front of his body against Thranduil's back in a graceful, wave-like motion, which echoed forth, deep into the body of their firstborn child. 

 _"Aaaanngh!!!_  Ada!!!  Yes, YES! -Take me!  Yes _,_ Ada!  _Mmmngh!_  " cried Legolas, when he felt Thranduil finally start to move inside him.  Even though he was desperately in love with his twin brothers (and husbands-to-be,) he'd _always_  been in love with Thranduil.  For countless decades he'd secretly longed for this- for his _Ada_... It all felt like a dream come true for the pregnant, young Prince, made even better by the fact that he was surrounded by his entire family.  Out of the five royal elves, Legolas was the only one who shared a direct blood relation to each of the others, and he wanted to feel the _full_ connection.  He'd already had both of his brothers... Now he wanted both of his  Adas.  With a stuttering gasp, he called out Elrond's name, begging him to fill his body alongside Thranduil. 

Elladan and Elrohir did not waste a moment's time, as the immediately began working in tandem to pull Legolas upward, until he was straddling Thranduil's thighs.  

Elrond shifted to the side, allowing Thranduil to lie back on the bed, while Legolas rode him like a swan, dancing upon a golden lake.  Watching them together was so beautiful and enrapturing that he found himself nearly hypnotized, until he heard the voices of his twin sons, whispering into his ears.

"He needs you, Ada." - "You know he can take it..." - "He _loves_ two at once!" - "Give it to him, Ada." - "Give him your big cock, Ada..." - "Just like you give it to _us!"_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

"So ultimately, the is the reason you are here, is because your were _spying_ on your King?" asked Figwit, curiously, as he stroked his fingers across the smooth, bare flesh of Meludir's shoulders.

The wood elf laughed and replied, "No, not at all!  I was simply... following orders! ...Or at least, following directions..."

"Yes, directions, which you were not exactly _meant_ to follow, based on what you've already told me!"

Meludir nuzzled his face further into the crook of Figwit's neck as he inhaled deeply, basking in their post-coital bliss, then said, "Perhaps I was drawn here by higher powers... The only reason I even followed that carriage to begin with, was because I had a very strange feeling, which compelled me to do so.  When I first overheard Galion bragging to some of the others about how he'd been _'exclusively'_ chosen take Thranduil and Legolas on some sort of 'secret mission' to Imladris, I couldn't help but feel concerned... I wanted to be of assistance, even if it meant having to trail behind, hiding in the shadows, to make sure no one was hunting them.  I even took care of an entire pack of wargs, right behind their backs!  If it hadn't been for my independent stealth and bravery, they might have been ravaged to bits!"

Figwit smirked with delight, as he placed a soft kiss upon Meludir's temple.  "So, just how many wargs were there?  And how did you manage to defeat them, all on your own, without being seen or heard?"

"Aah, that is a very good question!  You see, I have always had a way with animals, so I simply got the attention of all  _TEN_   ferocious beasts, then when they were sufficiently distracted, I took my sword and... I swung it down, hard! -Over and over again, until the road was safe to travel!" 

"And by 'safe,' you mean-"

"I single-handedly made sure there were no more wargs in sight!"

"And by'wargs,' you mean..."

Meludir smiled, bashfully.  "Alright, so they weren't exactly a pack of blood-thirsty,  _wargs_... so much as... a brood of fuzzy, little  _ducklings_ , trying to follow their mother to the riverbank.  But there were a lot of roots, weeds, and branches in their way, so I did use my sword to clear a path for the babies, until they were safely upon the water."

"Oh, sweet Meludir, are you just _trying_ to make me fall in love with you?!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil trembled the instant he felt Elrond's cock punch through, grinding so hard against his own, within the writhing body of their eldest son. He recalled the stories Elrond used to tell him of how he and his twin brother, Elros grew up sharing in a very loving, sexual relationship with one another, as well as their two adoptive fathers. (Who were also brothers.)  His own upbringing had been _drastically_ different.  His father never showed him the slightest bit of affection... Oropher had always treated him so coldly and kept him so isolated, that Thranduil truly believed he was not worthy of love.  But when he got older, he finally fled his father's oppression, and by the grace of the Valars, found his way to Elrond, who showed him what it was to be loved and cherished.  Then for so many years, he lived in regret for having turned his back on Elrond and taken their child away from him. -But now, by that same holy grace, Thranduil knew he'd been given a second chance to have a real family, and he was not about to take so much as one moment for granted.  The blonde King reveled in the feel of he and Elrond frotting against one another, whilst so tightly encased within the moist, luscious heat of their own beautiful creation. 

Elladan and Elrohir knew this was a very important moment for their family, so they played their roles with absolute precision-  Taking care to brush away every tousled strand of hair from the faces of their fathers and brother...  Kissing them, touching their bodies and whispering spine-chillingly, erotic things into their ears.  They gently slid their cocks between the lips of Legolas, Elrond and Thranduil in alternating thrusts, and used their long, slender fingers to send shock-waves into the Kings by way of deep penetration.   

The Prince of Greenwood wailed in euphoria as his body re-adjusted to the sensation of being filled to capacity.  Legolas felt as if he were glowing, from the inside-out... He was weightless, and his movements were completely effortless, as he allowed his body to roll with the steady rhythm set forth by his Ada and _Adar_.  Time seemed to pass in waves for Legolas, almost as if he were moving through a dream, but then his brothers would carefully soothe him back to the present, before filling his mouth once again with their silken cocks.  Mindlessly, he devoured them, opening his mouth as wide as he could to take both twins at once, while his fathers continued to thrust into him.  

Just a matter of mere hours ago, Elrond had been getting ready for bed, not having any reason to think that this day would end differently than any other day in the Valley of Imladris... Now, he found himself suddenly (and ecstatically,) engaged to marry to his beloved Thranduil, reunited with his long-lost son, an expectant father of yet _another_ set of twins, AND a soon-to-be grandfather of four  _true-blue-blooded,_  baby elflings... And they were all here together, sharing in this most sublimely, beautiful experience as a _family._  The mentality of it all, coupled with the physical feel of his sons' and lover's bodies began to force the ages-old, Elven Lord to tense and quiver with overpowering lust.

Elrond soon realized he was not alone in his urge to climax.  With a loud, echoing groan, Elrond and Thranduil simultaneously pumped generous spurts of hot, fatherly cum into their son's spasming channel, while Elladan and Elrohir shared their creamy spill between the mouths of their brother and step-father. 

 

As the elves came down from their magical high, they continuously expressed their love for each other with romantic words and deep, slow kisses.  Gradually, the Kings pulled their cocks out of their son, leaving a slick trail in their wake.  The twins enthusiastically worked to lick up every excess dribble from their brother's thighs and ass, as well as the thick coat, which had erupted from Legolas' cock, all over both he, and Thranduil's stomachs.  The five of them curled together upon Elrond's double-King-sized bed, all cuddling, kissing and caressing each other in a loving entanglement of smooth, willowy limbs and long, flowing hair.

The fathers and sons shared in a most perfect union, until Elrond's fingertips grazed over the taught skin between Legolas' pelvic bones.  

"This... _cannot_ be possible..." he gasped, faintly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.

A choir of elves sang softly in the garden below, as they did everyday at sunrise.  Their song drifted softly upon the cool breeze, blending beautifully with the sounds of surrounding waterfalls.  The natural acoustics of the valley echoed the enchanted melody into every corner of the land.  It was a typical morning, just like any other in the Elven Kingdom, except for the fact that three young elves, were not in their beds- where they _would_ have been, had they not spent a good portion of the night having sex with their fathers and each other.

The Elf Kings, Thranduil and Elrond found themselves awakening to the feel of many squirming movements, along with an excessive amount of warm, body heat, in extremely close proximity them.  The Kings lovingly reached for their sons, who were just beginning to stir.

"Mmm, morning Ada..." murmured Legolas, sleepily, from beneath the blanket as he hugged onto Thranduil, then repeated himself once more, as he switched over to Elrond.

The twins giggled, and followed suit, cuddling and kissing each of their fathers, before returning to their older brother, who was nestled ever-so snugly in the very center of the large bed.

Elrond pulled back the covers to reveal he and Thranduil's three young sons, all naked, snuggled up between them.  It was the most beautiful vision he'd ever beheld- aside from their births.  And now, he had _eight_ new births to look forward to.

 

At first the Kings had been stunned (and reasonably alarmed) when Elrond initially detected the presence of two added conceptions within Legolas' body.  Thranduil had taken the longest to accept that he'd done the unthinkable, and gotten his own son pregnant. (Well, _more_ pregnant...)  But the fact that Elrond had impregnated Legolas as well, somehow seemed to make Thranduil feel better about the whole situation. They'd all had a long discussion about how special Legolas' pregnancy was, and how he was going to require round-the-clock attention, and increasing amounts of bed rest. 

The blonde Prince didn't care how difficult it might be- He was _beyond_ ecstatic to be carrying the children of every one of his family members. -Two babies by each of his brothers, and one from each father... It was a blessing worthy of the highest celebration.  Then suddenly, Legolas felt and _heard_  something from within his own body, that he'd never experienced before in his entire life, and he did _not_ like it one bit.  "What was that?!  What is wrong with me?  Are the babies in danger?!" cried the Prince, in panic.

Elrond and Thranduil exchanged knowing smirks, then Elrond calmly stated, "The problem, my dear son- is that your body is extremely low on pastry-levels.  And I'm afraid the only way to remedy that, is with a bountiful breakfast of every sweet, flaky thing you could ever possibly dream of... I realize that may seem unpleasant, but considering that you are carrying _sextuplets_ , I believe it would be the wisest course of action."

Legolas felt his mouth flood with saliva at the mention of breakfast, and his stomach growled once again.  Never before had he felt so famished.  "Ooooh, yes! -Yes!  Lots of pastries... and fruit... Perhaps some scrambled eggs, and- _mmm,_ sausage!  Yes, _sausages!_ -Six of them, one for each little baby!!!"

"That sounds absolutely _divine_..." groaned Thranduil in agreement. 

Elladan and Elrohir took the liberty of summoning Lindir to the Kings' chambers, in request of an elaborate feast, to be delivered strait to their bedside.

 

Galion accompanied Lindir to the kitchen, where he was introduced to many of the cooks and waitstaff, before bringing the dish carts to Elrond's chamber.  When they arrived, they were greeted first by the twins, who'd leaped off the bed to help with the many carts and trays. 

"Good morning, Lindir," purred Elladan and Elrohir in unison as they wrapped their arms around the butler and pressed their (still naked) bodies firmly against him.

Galion was speechless.  He wasn't sure if he should be jealous, or aroused, but then he noticed Thranduil and Legolas sitting on the bed, next to a striking brunette, who he presumed to be Lord Elrond.  (He couldn't see them from the waist down because of the blanket which covered them, but it appeared as if they were not wearing any clothes either.)  Legolas smirked at him and said, "Good morning, Galion."

Before the butler could utter a word in reply, the two young twins had released Lindir from their clutches, and turned their attention to him. 

"Ooh,  _Galion..._  Such a pretty name!" - "It's so very nice to meet you, Galion!" - "This is by brother, Elrohir." - "And this is my brother, Elladan." - "Ada Thranduil told us how you brought him and Legolas to Imladris..." - "Yes, thank you for getting them here safely." - "You are most noble, indeed!"  The twins continued to hug and snuggle all over Galion, until Elrond finally intervened.

"Boys, let him go!  It's bad enough how you always tease poor Lindir, but Galion is our _guest!"_

Elladan and Elrohir each gave Galion a quick peck on the cheek, then bounced away to join the others for breakfast in bed. 

"My sons do tend to be a bit... _overzealous,"_ said Elrond, followed by, "But they are quite right- You are very noble and brave for having put the safety of your King and Prince above all else."

"Even direct orders!" added Thranduil with mocking-disapproval.

Galion smiled nervously and bowed his head.  He was very confused as to exactly what was going on, and why Elladan and Elrohir had referred to Thranduil as "Ada."  Then Lindir gave him a gentle nudge, and the two butlers started making their way to the doors, to wait outside until the others had finished eating, but Elrond stopped them.

"There are some urgent matters which will need tending to, and it is best to get started right away... Please sit down, enjoy breakfast with us."

The butlers bowed once more, then gingerly arranged themselves at the foot of the bed.  Never before had Lindir been invited to join Elrond for a meal (let alone in  _bed,_ ) so he knew this must be something of great importance.  

The three Princes dove into the spread before them, sampling everything, and piling their favorites onto porcelain plates.  They sat back amongst the cloud-like pillows, thoroughly enjoying the most delicious foods the valley had to offer.  Legolas hardly even had to lift a finger, as the twins continuously fed him bite, after bite.

Galion awkwardly nibbled on a croissant, while Lindir plucked a grape from one of the dishes.  They could not help but exchange wary eye contact, as they anxiously waited for their Kings to explain what was needed of them.

Elrond kept his attention focused on the butlers as he said, "Sir Galion of Greenwood, welcome to Imladris.  I trust Lindir has sought to your comfort..."

Galion gulped down his mouthful of pastry, and nodded his head, unable to meet Elrond's eyes, while Lindir behaved in a suspiciously similar fashion.  

"Hmm, and what is _this,_ now?" asked Legolas, with a grin, as he observed their rather obvious body language.

Galion and Lindir blushed, turning their faces away from one another.

"Look!  They're so in love!" - _"Aww,_ they make such a beautiful couple!" cooed Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas clapped and squealed, "Now we can have a _triple_ -wedding!!!"  

"A triple, _WHAT?!"_ beckoned the butlers, completely dumbstruck.

"I told you my sons were overzealous -All _three_ of them..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was nearly noon by the time Kings and Princes had finished explaining everything to their bewildered butlers.  Galion, like everyone else in Greenwood, always thought Legolas had a mother who died when he was a baby, leaving the King to grieve for centuries. -Never would he have imagined that Thranduil himself, had given birth to the beautiful, blonde Prince, nor that his true father was Lord Elrond of Imladris.  Lindir was equally shocked.  He'd always been aware of Elrond's past relationship with the King of the wood elves, but he never knew exactly what happened between them.  He'd just presumed Thranduil to be unfaithful to Elrond in the way of impregnating some unknown elleth, and running away with her.  But now, understanding the true depths of the situation, he could no longer hold Thranduil in such contempt. -Especially with the knowledge that he and Elrond were expecting two new arrivals, and soon to be wed.   

Legolas and the twins were so proud and excited to share the news of their sextuplets.  (Though, as the family had previously discussed, they did not reveal the fact that two of the babies actually belonged to their fathers.)  Elladan and Elrohir surprised the butlers by suddenly grasping onto their wrists and pulling them forward.  They placed Galion and Lindir's hands over Legolas' bare stomach.  "Can you feel them?" - "Isn't it amazing?"

Galion and Lindir waited for several moments, but they could not feel anything. (Other than a slight sense of embarrassment...)  Still, they congratulated them all, and offered to be of assistance in any way they could.  

Elrond and Thranduil agreed that it was time for their sons to go take a bath, and get dressed for lunch.  Once the boys were in the bathing chamber, the Kings took some time with the butlers to discuss the formalities of their upcoming nuptials, and merging of two Kingdoms.  They entrusted Galion and Lindir with the wedding plans, and told them the ceremony should take place as soon as possible.  Before dismissing them, Elrond winked at the butlers and said, "Based on what I have witnessed this morning, perhaps this should be a _triple-wedding_ , indeed..." 

 

The young elves' faces were glowing-crimson as they bowed to the Kings and left the chambers as quickly as possible.  Unsure of what to do with themselves at that moment, Lindir and Galion remained in the hallway, trying to make sense of all the overwhelming information they'd just been given.

Lindir shuffled, nervously.  "So I suppose we should get on with planning the announcement first, then we'll start working on arrangements for the ceremony... We must meet with the chefs, the florists, the tailors, the musicians, the waitstaff-"

"Lindir," panted Galion, as he wrapped his arm around the flustered, young brunette. "There is still one question, which has yet to be answered..." 

The valley elf was quite certain he knew the question to which Galion was referring, but he dared not speak, for fear of being wrong.

Galion clutched onto Lindir's trembling hand as he slowly dropped down to one knee.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    

Figwit was taking Meludir on a leisurely tour of the Kingdom, when they suddenly spotted Lindir and Galion wrapped tightly around each other, in a passionate embrace, right out in the open halls.

"See, I told you, they can't keep their hands off one another!" exclaimed Figwit as he and Meludir approached the butlers.

Lindir and Galion quickly broke their kiss, then turned to face Figwit, who was arm-in-arm with a sprightly, young wood elf. 

"Meludir!" gasped Galion.  "What are you doing here?!"

"I invited him.  He is here as my personal guest... The timing of his visit just _happened_ to coincide with your own," answered Figwit, with a twinkle in his eye. 

The two older elves caught on right away.  Galion knew his loose-lips had lead to him being followed, thus proving his own guilt in being such a gossip.  And Lindir could plainly see that his little brother had found himself a new partner in crime.

Galion grinned brightly, then said, "Meludir, please allow me to introduce you to Sir Lindir, my...  _fiancé."_

 

The butlers took great joy in proclaiming themselves as husbands-to-be, while the younger couple hugged and congratulated them.  Afterwards, the four servants made themselves useful by overseeing the mid-day menu, making sure no craving could possibly go unsatisfied.  Lindir and Galion were very careful not to divulge any information of the Kings' and Princes' upcoming announcements, yet they did make it abundantly clear that today's luncheon would be in honor of Thranduil and Legolas.

Since last night, word of the wood elves' arrival had already spread to every pointed ear in Imladris, though none had any idea what their business was in the valley.  By the time the royal dining hall had been set, a large crowd was gathered around the edges of the vast space.

Soft gasps and whispers could be heard from all around, as Elrond entered the dining room with Thranduil standing proudly at his side. 

Naught but a moment later, Legolas appeared with Elladan and Elrohir flanking his shoulders.  (The blonde having been outfitted with his brothers' garb, since he'd arrived with no clothing of his own.)

The valley elves all bowed to the royal family, then took their places amongst the surrounding tables.

Once everyone was situated, Thranduil gave Elrond an affirming nod.  The Lord of Imladris wasted no time in the preliminary announcement of he and Thranduil's engagement, along with that of the three Princes.  Lindir entwined his arm around Galion's, then gave Elrond a silent plea with his eyes.    

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the days to follow, formal announcements in the form of hand-written invitations would be received by every elf in Middle Earth.  Soon, the halls of Imladris were flooded with thousands of visitors from Greenwood and Lothlorien, to witness the weddings of Kings Thranduil and Elrond- Princes Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir- along with butlers, Lindir and Galion.

The ceremony was a most magnificent affair, with Elrond, Galion and the twins all clad in sheath-like robes of glimmering gold, while Thranduil, Legolas and Lindir donned dazzling, ivory cloaks with extraordinarily long trains. 

All of their vows to each other had been so beautiful and poetic, that Figwit and Meludir could not help but feel inspired.  The elflings stood wide-eyed before their Kings, in the hopes that their union might too, be ordained.

 

After the commencement of yet, a _fourth_ wedding, an elaborate reception was held in the courtyards of the valley.

The newly wed couples (or trio- in the Princes' case,) enjoyed their celebration to the fullest extent.  They laughed, feasted and danced, while musicians from all around, serenaded them late into the star-lit, summer evening.  Legolas sang along to the melody as he twirled and fluttered with his husbands, Adas and closest friends.  He felt as if he were on top of the world, until the time came for the royal family to make their closing speech.

Elrond started off by thanking everyone for their attendance.  Thranduil also thanked the vast crowd of beautifully-dressed elves, before turning the floor back to Elrond.  The elder King decided not to keep their audience waiting any longer, so he grasped firmly onto Thranduil's hand, and took a deep breath.  "This is it, my love.  Are you ready?" he whispered.  Thranduil nodded with a confident smile, encouraging his husband to continue.  Then, standing high at the top of the staircase, Elrond proudly declared, "Before this spectacular night comes to an end, we have more good news to share with you all... By this time next year, my King and I will have weclomed with a set of newborn twins into our family- Along with _six_ new grandchildren!"

The entire valley suddenly exploded with a cacophony of cheers and applause. (Though it had not occurred to anyone that Thranduil and Legolas would actually be the ones to carry and birth the babies.) 

The Kings and Princes welcomed the throngs of congratulatory handshakes, hugs, and bows, knowing it wouldn't be long before the nature of the pregnancies would be revealed... But for tonight, they just reveled in all the love and support they were being shown by countless numbers of elves from every Kingdom.

Eventually, Legolas began to feel very tired, so he and the twins bade goodnight to their guests, and started making their way back into the palace.  Elrond and Thranduil followed closely behind, feeling as if they were walking on air, all the way to their room.  Of course their sons were already waiting for them on the bed when they arrived.   

 

 

   


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *Emig is Sindarin for 'Mommy.'  
> *Elven, male pregnancies tend to differ from those of human females.  
> *Zombies aren't real.

 

Elrond nestled his newborn, twin boys into their separate bassinets, only to hear their immediate wails of protest.  The Elven Lord sighed contentedly, and lifted the younger baby out of his confines, gently placing him next to his six-minutes-older brother.  The two infants cuddled onto one another, as if drawn together by magnets, then promptly fell asleep.  Elrond quickly realized there would be no use in trying to separate babies Elladan and Elrohir.  The twins shared a crib, until it was time for them to graduate into their own little, canopy bed. -Although, they only ever slept there when they were napping in the day time.  During the night, the elflings would always climb into their Ada's bed and fall asleep with their tiny bodies curled around each other, over Elrond's broad chest, soothed into stillness by their father's deep, steady breathing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The Elven Lord spoke softly, so as not to wake his sleeping sons, "It's a good thing our bed is spacious enough to accommodate the five- or should I say _thirteen_ of us."  Elrond's smile shone brilliantly as he rubbed the emerging bulges of Thranduil and Legolas' bellies.  It had only been a month since the elves were married and Thranduil just had begun to display a tiny paunch in his lower abdomen, while Legolas' bump was already round enough, that he could no longer share his brothers' clothing, and now required his own specially tailored wardrobe. (For which, the young blonde was unabashedly proud.)  The Kings had decided it would be safest for Legolas to sleep in the same bed with his fathers for the duration of his pregnancy, which of course meant the twins would be staying there as well.  The Princes had put up no argument whatsoever, as they could not have been happier with the arrangement. 

"I'm not sure we will all fit, once the babies are born," whispered Thranduil, in a blissful state of relaxation.  He loved being surrounded by his family- He loved making love to each and every one of them, each and every night- Waking up to them, each and every morning.  And so far, today was no exception... Thranduil felt ever-so euphoric as he counted his many blessings.  Living in Imladris for the past five weeks was proving to be even more magical than his previous stay, hundreds of years ago.  Back then, he'd been terrified and ashamed to give birth to a child, but now- everything just seemed so sublimely perfect, he felt as if nothing in the world could dampen his spirits.

"You are quite right about that.  Fortunately, the construction team did an excellent job of expanding the nursery and adding the second bath- _Thranduil?_   Are you-"

_"Mmm- MMNNGH!!!"_

Elrond promptly grabbed a chamber-pot and held it under Thranduil's chin with one hand, while he used the other to hold back his husband's long, blonde hair.

The boys woke immediately.  Then as if on cue, Legolas felt his own stomach begin to convulse.  Elladan and Elrohir helped their brother lean over the side of the bed, where another vessel was ready and waiting for just such an event.  Elrond and Thranduil already knew how morning sickness could sometimes strike out of nowhere, so they'd taken every precaution to make sure their room was prepared for even the most sudden onslaughts.  Other than a few brief moments of nausea, this was the first day the pregnant wood elves had felt truly ill.   

Within minutes, the butlers had been summoned to deliver a kettle of peppermint-ginger tea, along with several pieces of dry toast. 

By noon, Thranduil's stomach had settled and he was able to help Legolas get through the rest of the day.  He'd insisted that Elrond and the twins go about their usual routines, but the valley elves remained steadfastly by their husbands' sides. 

The blonde Prince suffered from continual waves of _'uhckiness'_ until the sun began to set low on the horizon.  Then, as if an evil spell had been lifted, Legolas looked up at his fathers and brothers, and asked with a wide smile, "Is it almost dinner time yet?  I would  love some fresh trout! ...With corn, potatoes, kale, _oh-_ and some of those lovely, little mushrooms, which grow beneath the willow tree!!!"

 _"That's_ going to smell good in the morning..." scoffed Elrohir, sarcastically.

Elladan slapped his twin brother on the arm.  "Is that any way to talk about the mother of our children?!"

Legolas frowned and pouted as he threw the blanket over his head.

"Now, look what you've done!" scolded Elrond, with subtle smirk.

"I'll take care of this!  It's high-time these naughty, little boys learned their _lesson!"_ growled Thranduil as he grabbed onto the twins and wrestled them both down, into a submissive position beneath his strong body.

"Don't worry brothers, _I_ _will save you!"_ declared Legolas as he bravely emerged from his hiding place.  Decades of finely-tuned battle training came into play as Legolas hit Thranduil square in the face with a soft pillow.  It had been a deadly blow, and all the elves knew it.  Elrond and his sons stood still as the trees in the windless, autumn air as they witnessed the melodramatic death of the mighty King Thranduil.  He sputtered his dying words unto his husband and sons.  "Please... remember me for my... for my... _Uuugh..."_

 _"NOOOO!!!"_ \- "He's dead!" - "Legolas!" - "What have you done?!" cried Elladan and Elrohir as they desperately tried to revive the fallen King by kissing him deeply, on the mouth, several times over.

Elrond smiled and shook his head.  "I'm afraid it is much too late for our beloved Thranduil... But as for the rest of us, I believe there is a nice, hot dinner waiting to be had..."

The Princes jumped up with youthful enthusiasm, while Thranduil suddenly arose from his pillowy grave, like a creature of the un-dead, ready to devour them all.

Elrond, Legolas and the twins laughed and screamed for their lives as the blonde King proceeded to tickle and bite all over their smooth, naked bodies, until they'd been transformed into walking corpses, such as himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a beautiful dinner amidst the glowing lanterns of the royal dining hall, the Kings had migrated to the throne room (as usual,) to speak with a troop of liaisons, which they'd assigned to travel back and forth between the elven lands.  

Meanwhile, the Princes took this time to enjoy some tea and dessert with their closest confidants, Lindir, Galion, Figwit and Meludir.  Legolas loved all the attention he was getting for his budding belly.  He gleefully raised his tunic, so the others could touch and kiss all over his stomach.  By now, his babies' life forces had become strong enough, that anyone could feel the tingly sensation with the slightest brush of their hand.  There was no hiding his pregnancy from the rest of the Kingdom, and he'd been very glad that the elves of Imladris were so accepting of his unique condition.  Although, he was almost even more happy for Thranduil, who'd felt the need to conceal his first pregnancy- but was now happily flaunting his second.  And no longer was it a secret that he was Legolas' birth-giver, thereby revealing the fact that the Prince had indeed married his own half-brothers.  (However, they still kept the secret of Legolas also having been impregnated by his two fathers.)

"Have you felt them kick yet?"

"No, my Adas say that won't start happening until I'm at least twelve weeks along... Hopefully by then, I will have gotten past this _horrid_ morning sickness..."

"Why does Lord Elrond not use magic to ease your pain?"

"Magic could affect the babies, so unless there is a medical emergency, we must make do with natural remedies, such as herbs, acupressure massage, and things of that sort..."

"Oh, that sounds awful!"

"Yes, but that part should only last for a matter of weeks, and then-"

"Do you know what gender they are?"

"No, not yet, but we're hoping for-"

"Have you chosen any names for them?"

"Well, we've been thinking about naming some of them after-"

"Oooh, and just HOW are they going to be delivered? -I mean, is there some sort of... _hidden passage-way_... or-"

"Well, certainly not from _our_ investigation!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the next few weeks went by, the two royal butlers found themselves growing increasingly fascinated by Thranduil and Legolas' pregnancies.  Sometimes, late at night, Lindir would stuff a throw-pillow beneath the front of his silken robe, and stand in front of the mirror, pondering the image, while Galion slept soundly in their bed, just behind him.  (Or so he thought...)

"Mmm, Lindir, my love,... You know you would be the cutest, little _emig_ in all of elven history!" proclaimed the wood elf as he wrapped his arms around his husband's cotton-puffed, belly-bulge.

"I... I did not know you were awake.  I was just... um..."  Lindir didn't have a good answer for what he'd been caught doing, though based upon Galion's reaction, he didn't seem to need one.

"So, how many are we going to have?" asked Galion with a seductively playful tone.

Lindir batted his long, dark eyelashes and bit his lip.  "I don't know... one?  Maybe  _two?"_

The butlers loved playing sexy, little games with one another, where they would pretend to be royalty, or sometimes mortal men, who had only a few short decades left to live. (Every-so often inviting Figwit and Meludir to play along with them...) And even though this fantasy was still just as ridiculous, Galion and Lindir both shared a strange sense of intrigue, far beyond their usual kinks.  The young couple gazed into one another's eyes, captivated, as they made deep, steady love.  They kept the round, little pillow tucked snugly between their bodies, while Galion's hands continuously stroked over it, as if it were their actual child.   

 

At that same time, in another wing of the palace, Legolas and Thranduil lied on their sides, facing into one another, pressing their soft lips, hard cocks, and ever-expanding bellies firmly together, as their respective spouses took them slowly, from behind.  

Now that he and Thranduil were entering into their ninth week, they could actually feel their babies communicating with each other when their bodies were close enough.  It was not yet based in physical movement, but more of an energetic conduction between the developing fetuses- almost as if they _knew_ they were more closely connected than any other elves in the history of Middle Earth.  The entanglement of their true relation was absolutely mind-boggling, as Thranduil's new twins were half-siblings/aunts or uncles to two of Legolas' babies, who were also he and Elrond's children/grandchildren.  And then, the Kings' other four grandchildren would be born as a combination of each other's and their own cousins/siblings/aunts or uncles/nieces or nephews, all sharing together as one very intricately infused family of pure royalty. 

Elladan and Elrohir took turns sliding into the body of their husband, rather than simultaneously.  The twins knew that he was already becoming limited in his amount of internal space, and they did not want to risk hurting any of the babies. (Even though Elrond had assured them it would be perfectly fine.)

Elrond chose not argue with his Princes, instead, he admired their first-time fatherly instincts, and was very impressed by their willingness to hold back, for the sake of their children. -Paranoid as their notions may be.

After depositing their slick torrents of cum inside of Legolas, the twins decided that they did in fact crave the feeling of being stuffed together inside one, tight hole.

Just as Elrond was filling Thranduil with his final orgasmic waves, Elrohir slipped behind him and began winding his long, slender fingers into his father's entrance.  Elladan giggled wickedly as he snaked himself between the bodies of the Kings, forcing Elrond's cock to pop out of Thranduil with a wet smack.  The brothers maneuvered their father to all fours, over the body of his eldest twin, while the youngest worked to prepare Elrond's body for something they had never done to their Ada before...  

 

By the time Thranduil realized what was going on, Legolas had already positioned himself between his legs.  "Please, Ada.  Let me inside you."

Since the day his son was born, Thranduil never thought he'd have his precious, little Lego-leaf inside him, ever again.  Only now, he was not so little, and these were _certainly_ no ordinary family practices.  Still, he could never refuse the pleas of his beautiful, firstborn child, and so the King relinquished himself unto the mercy of his son's perpetually hard cock. 

Five harmonious moans echoed throughout the halls, as the Princes began to penetrate deeply into the Kings.  Elladan and Elrohir gave a few alternating thrusts, then both twins buried their throbbing shafts deep inside Elrond's tight, crushing heat.  The twins had always wanted to fuck their father like this, but until now, they didn't think he'd allow it.  Only in recent years had Elrond began actively participating in their sex life, rather than just coaching and educating them. -Before that, the Elven Lord was never shy about letting the twins explore his and each other's bodies, whilst carefully explaining how and why they worked as they did.  (Much like Maedhros and Maglor had done for young Elrond and Elros.)  But in an echoing pattern of his own childhood, Elrond's twins soon wanted more in the way of familial love-making, and so he gave in and had sex with his twin sons, knowing they may one day turn the tables on him.  (Just as he and Elros had done with Maglor, the more lenient of their adoptive fathers.) 

Legolas' eyes went wide and glassy the moment he felt himself enter into Thranduil's slick channel.  Instantly he could feel the lives of his baby siblings so much more clearly than he'd experienced thus far.  "Ohhh, _Ada!!!"_ cried the pregnant, young Prince as he gyrated into the body of his birth-giver.  Legolas surged his hips forward again and again, his voice becoming breathier by the moment, until it was barely audible.  He could feel his Ada's body begin to clench around him in a series of tight quivers, causing his spine to tingle, and his balls to contract. The Prince had no choice but to surrender to the gripping waves of his own orgasm as he came in unison with his fathers and brothers.

Afterward, the elves all collapsed on top of one another, panting and heaving for breath.  Legolas was the first to fall asleep, then Thranduil, followed by Elladan and Elrohir.  Elrond stayed awake for nearly half the night, just staring at his husband and their three beautiful sons, whilst contemplating whether or not to tell them that he'd already foreseen the genders of his unborn children and grandchildren.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.  
> *WARNING: I don't think assisted urination exactly counts as 'watersports,' but whether you're into it or not, Legolas needs help in the bathroom, and the twins are eager to be of service.

 

Eleven weeks into their gestation, Thranduil's morning sickness was already beginning to lessen, while Legolas continued to suffer from debilitating nausea, dizziness, and mood-swings.  

Elrond and the twins kept a very close watch on their husbands at all times, monitoring their weight, measurements, blood pressure, and overall health.  Elladan and Elrohir were completely enthralled in learning everything they could about pregnancy, labor and delivery.  The dark-haired Princes had decided to put their weapons training on hold, in favor of medical studies.  During Legolas' afternoon naps, they would sit near by, reading from books which had been in Elrond's library for centuries- though they'd never had any interest in them until just recently.  They now had every intention of becoming fully qualified healers (as well as fierce warriors,) such as their father, so they could take care of their family in every possible way.  But even with all of Elrond's books and teachings, there were some things the elves could only learn through experience, as Legolas' condition was completely uncharted by any recorded documents.

Some mornings were more difficult than others, with Legolas continuously heaving into a toilet, or chamber pot- depending on his level of mobility at the time.  Then he would start sobbing about the withering of the leaves on the trees, or bursting with tears of joy over the fact that he was the first elf (let alone _male_ elf,) to ever be blessed with so many babies inside him. 

Other times, the Prince did not even know what he was crying about- He just knew that he felt so much overwhelming emotion, he could not possibly contain it.  But by moon-rise, the young blonde always felt a fantastic sense of improvement, as well as a _drastic_ increase in appetite.  Thus far, he'd not had any particularly unusual cravings, but he did yearn for sticky sweets and rich desserts much more than he ever had in the past.  Elrond allowed him to indulge in all the pastries, pies, and custards he fancied, provided he consumed a healthy counterbalance of protein, rice and vegetables, along with plenty of water.      

The following week brought many changes to Legolas' routine.  His all-day-long morning sickness had now limited it's self to just an hour or two, at dawn.  And it was so mild that he often slept through it.  The Prince could hardly believe how rapidly his body was metamorphosing.  With his belly already the size of a ripe, summer watermelon, he no longer felt comfortable in leggings of any sort. -Instead, Legolas preferred to dress his swelling belly in long, draping garments of gossamer-light fabric, with nothing underneath, as he could not bear to feel constricted.  Before dinner, he would adorn his gown with a shimmery sash, tied loosely, just above the waistline, further accentuating the rounding curves of his body.  Even the shape of his formerly taught, flat chest was beginning to soften into two gently sloping mounds, each peaking up into stiff, little bundles of nerves beneath the sheer, silken fabric of his usual evening attire. (Knowing full-well how it drove his husbands, fathers and friends absolutely wild with lust.) 

Thranduil's chest was still sculpted and firm, though, like Legolas, his increasingly pert nipples had darkened in pigment, and become _highly_ sensitive to touch, as well as the slightest change in temperature.  He vividly remembered this from his first pregnancy, and how amazing it felt to have Elrond tease and suck on them. -Although it paled in comparison to the first time baby Legolas suckled from his fully-engorged breasts.  His body had been so flush with hormones, that without even touching his cock, Thranduil came three times, before his newborn son had finished his first feeding.  He couldn't wait to experience it all over again with his new babies- But even more than that, he wanted to witness the look on Legolas' face, the first time he felt his own newborns take hold, and bond with him in a way, which even his most poetic articulation could not begin to describe.  

With his morning sickness subsided, Legolas could now enjoy bit more time outside the palace, however, the most he could manage were short, slow-paced strolls through the garden, before his feet began to swell, his lower-back ached and his bladder was full.  He missed horse-back riding and flitting through the trees of Greenwood, but Legolas knew there would be no leaving Imladris until the eight, new elflings were old enough to travel.  Then, the entire family would all migrate east, to the enchanted forest, where they would stay for the next few years, before returning to the valley, and so-on and so-forth.

 

Already, several new roads, tunnels, bridges and towers had been built between the two Kingdoms, in order to make their journeys as safe and comfortable as possible.  Even the great bear-man, Beorn, who lived alone, on a vast carrock, just beyond the Misty Mountains, had reached a peaceful arrangement with the elves.  The skin changer offered them his protection, as well as the use of his private lands, so long as they agreed to stay and visit with him for a while, during their travels.  Many of the Kings' messengers had found this to be a most _enticing_ opportunity, as they had never met anyone quite like Beorn, and were decidedly charmed by the gigantic, magical, and extremely  masculine creature.  The elves would let their horses roam freely on his property, allowing them the chance to graze upon the rich, green grasses, and drink from the fresh springs, while they, themselves, thoroughly enjoyed their time _visiting_ with Beorn, in his enormous, hand carved, four-poster bed. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I think I am just going to start walking around with a bucket beneath my robes!" groaned Legolas after his dozenth bathroom break, in one evening.  Then before anyone could respond, his eyes twinkled wide, and his hands automatically flew down to his belly.

"What is it?" - "What's wrong?" - "Do you need to lie down?" - "Are you in pain?" begged Elladan and Elrohir with growing concern.

Their fathers felt their eyes welling with tears, for they already knew what Legolas was experiencing. 

The blonde Prince giggled and squeaked, "I... felt them... _flutter!!!_   They  _moved_ \- inside of me- and I felt it!!!  It was so wonderful- They all just fluttered around like a flurry of tiny, little butterflies!  Aah, _OH!_ -They just did it again!!!"

At only four months, one week and two days into Legolas' pregnancy, the twins knew it would still be several weeks before they would be able to detect any physical movement, themselves, but that did not stop the boys from trying... Immediately, Elladan and Elrohir's brightly smiling faces were pressed firmly to Legolas round middle.  While they couldn't feel what Legolas was feeling, they still marveled over the fact that their four children and two siblings/nieces or nephews were growing so fast and strong. 

"Would you like to know the sexes?" asked Elrond, with glittering dewdrops in his eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded their heads enthusiastically, while Legolas bit his lip in uncertainty.

Thranduil wasn't quite sure he wanted to know either... When he gave birth to Legolas, he'd been so glad that he'd made the decision to be surprised by the baby's gender, but this time, the situation was very different, with many more lives hanging in the balance.  But before Legolas could make up his mind, Thranduil made the decision for all of them.  "We shall wait until the children are born... As is our tradition-"

The blonde King didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before the twins began to protest in such an exaggeratedly-whiny way, that it was quite clear how they didn't _really_ want to  know the answers, so much as they wanted to keep begging for them.

Elrond was very keen to play along, by giving them certain facts and asking followup questions, such as, "I am an identical twin, who has sired one singlet, one set of existing identicals, along with a new pair of twins, steadily on their way... So what does that tell you, my devoted pupils?"

Elladan spoke up first, "It means that, they will also be identical, so-"

"Either two sisters, or two brothers!" finished Elrohir, with a victorious bonce on the bed.

The Kings grinned at one another, then Elrond asked the twins what they thought about their and Legolas' babies.

"If an identical twin is likely to father another set, then-"

"Our husband has two pairs of identicals-"

"Be they two boys and two girls, or-"

"Four boys, or four girls..."

"And the other two are fraternal, so-"

"They could be the same, or one of each..."

"Adar, you have told us nothing we did not already know!" interjected Legolas, sounding slightly more pouty than he'd intended to.  The pregnant, young elfling was clearly getting fed-up with the topic, and wanted nothing more, than to lie back and relax against the pillows, marveling at the foreign sensation of his six, growing babies dancing around inside the hollow of his muscular, male-womb.  

 

Just a few nights later, as he was nearly asleep, Thranduil felt his own first little flutters of he and Elrond's new babies from within his honeydew-sized abdomen.  

It had only been a short while since the pregnant wood elves had finally begun to gain a full-night's sleep, but it seemed as if their developing babies were utterly intent on disrupting such sacred slumber.

"We're bored." - "Time to wake up, Ada!" - "Yes, we are going to keep kicking at your insides until you take us for a walk!" - "Then we want to hear a song!" - "Sing us a song, Adas!" - "And bring us some apple tarts!" whined the sextuplets through Legolas' verbal translation.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed softly at their husband's adorable baby voice as they helped him waddle to the bath chamber.  Elrohir lifted the front of Legolas' gown, while Elladan reached beneath his brother's bulging belly to hold his cock for him as the pressurized jet of liquid drained from the blonde's body.  At first, Legolas had insisted that he was perfectly capable handling his own elimination, but since two days ago, when he nearly fainted over the toilet, he'd accepted and come to depend upon the assistance of his nervously attentive husbands to escort his every step without argument. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to start sitting down to pee (and likely having to resort to the usage of chamber pots, later on in his pregnancy,) so for now, he tried to enjoy his mobility, while he still could.

A few minutes later, Lindir arrived with a midnight snack of apple tarts and warm milk- as per the twins' request.  Once the eldest Prince had eaten his fill, Elladan and Elrohir sang songs in Quenya until Legolas was sleeping soundly once again. 

Thranduil didn't have to visit the bathroom half as often as Legolas, but still, he instinctively woke- as did Elrond, every time their sons left the bed.  While the Kings did not share in their boys' penchant for sugary, late-night indulgences, they did very much love listening to their sons' softly spoken words and melodies, until they too, had been lulled back into a peaceful slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

By late February (twenty weeks into their pregnancies,) it had been recorded in their daily logs, that Thranduil's weight had increased by twenty-three, point two pounds, while Legolas had gained a hefty forty-two point six pounds. 

The blonde Prince was still capable of walking short distances inside the palace, but he did not dare venture outdoors, except for nearby patios and balconies.  Any time he moved from one place to the next, he held his hands beneath the swell of his belly for support, while his two identical husbands kept him upright and properly balanced.  His sharp, square jawline had softened into a more cherub-like profile, complete with an exaggeratedly deep set of dimples in his rosy, flush cheeks.  And his creamy completion had taken on the mystical, incandescent glow, which only an elf with new life was capable of exuding. 

Thranduil radiated as well, having nearly reached the size he was when he gave birth to his sweet Lego-leaf.  Several times a day, he would insist upon having his (and Legolas') belly rubbed with olive oil, which had been enriched with other botanical vitamins.  Then inevitably- the seemingly innocent act of moisturizing the firm, rotund forms of their spouses' pregnant bellies, would lead the elves into a session of deep, passionate love making. 

Legolas was already so enthralled with all the new sensations his body was providing him, that he did not think it could possibly feel any more erotic, then suddenly he felt something happen from both the inside _and_  the outside of his protruding middle- almost as if a small, elastic band had snapped over the front of his abdomen.  When he looked down, he immediately squealed at the sight of his bellybutton having given up it's final struggle, and popping outward to allow just a few more, much-needed millimeters of space inside his crowded body.

"Mmm, that did not happen to me until I was almost eight months pregnant with you," purred Thranduil as he lowered his mouth down, to join in the worshiping of Legolas' large, nipple-like bellybutton, knowing it would only be a short amount of time, before his was the same.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a bunch of unforeseen bullshit in my life, the next chapter will not be written until I can get my head back in the game. I'm really sorry it's taking so long, but I swear I'll try my best to get it posted as soon as possible.  
> *Comments and kudos motivate my writing immensely, so please do not hesitate to share your thoughts and opinions on the development of this story! : )


End file.
